Precious Pain
by Lyonene
Summary: Batista's baby sister is brutally murdered. Enlisting the aid of a girl from the streets, he slowly begins to prepare himself for revenge and an all out gang war. Mostly AU, some wrestling mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As always, I don't own anything but the plot, and 'Mike'. Fair warning, there's a lot of cursing and a lotta violence in this story.

CHAPTER ONE

Lamika arched a black eyebrow, staring at the sports car across the street. The jerk who owned it had almost ran her girl and set leader, Kara, over. Lamika, or as she was called 'Mike', looked down at the three inch, razor sharp blade in her hand, slipping it into the pocket of her baggy, low hanging jeans, which showed off her SINNER tattoo done in Old English right underneath her naval. Her steel toed boots sounded on the road as she crossed the street, intense blue eyes narrowed as she remembered the order: remind him to look where the hell he's going next time.

A few short minutes later, she was grinning, staring at the control panel in her hand. This was almost way too easy. The car was awesome, no doubt about that, and she had been more than tempted to hotwire the sonbitch and take it for a spin but that wasn't in her job description for the night. Instead she had gotten underneath the monstrosity and put her knowledge of vehicles to use, disengaging the alarms.

"Now…" Lamika tossed the panel aside, glancing around the deserted street. Even if this was a technically 'uptown' neighborhood, most people were smart enough to keep their butts inside away from the gang bangers. She smirked before bashing her elbow into the window, grunting when it shattered then flicked out the switchblade.

**********

David was trying to watch a movie, trying to get over the initial shock of what he just found out. Dead. His baby sister was dead. Raped and beaten. He felt sick to his stomach, remember just talking to her three days ago.

Slowly slinking out of bed, David walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, feeling anger welling up inside. He would pay, whoever had done this was going to pay with their life. He poured himself a shot, downing, not wincing as the liquid burned a trail down his throat.

David made his way back to the cluttered bed the bottle of JD in hand, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down at the paperwork and photographs that covered it, pictures of his sister, Samantha. He was about to drink another shot when he heard something outside. Frowning he walked over to the window, staring down into the parking lot, brown eyes narrowing to dangerous slits at what he saw. A petite woman with a red bandana on was smashing out his car window!

He was out the door in a heartbeat, heading down the back stairs, not caring if he was barefooted or shirtless, this was an EXPENSIVE freaking car! Once outside of the hotel, David slipped into the shadows and quietly made his way up behind her. Moving faster then a man his size had the right too, David had her knife pressed against her throat by her own hand, her other arm twisted behind her back, his superior strength forcing her to submit.

"You have three seconds to tell me what the fuck you're doing before I slice your throat." He growled menacingly in her ear.

Lamika could have killed her own fool self for being snuck up on like that. "Listen here mother fucker, if you don't want YOUR own throat slit, you'll let me go!" She threatened, wrenching against her assailant, snarling when he dug her OWN blade into her neck. "I'm thrashing this car man, what the hell does it look like?"

She had a pretty good idea this mystery man was the car owner. "You nearly ran over my girl cum bucket! Maybe next time you'll watch where your douche bag ass is going!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak another word." David's voice was low, angry and eerily calm as he pressed the knife harder against her skin. He was in NO mood for this shit, especially when his baby sister was dead. "You got two options: You either go to jail for vandalizing my car or we work something out so you can pay me back. The choice is yours, bitch."

Lamika almost told him she'd take the jail term but she knew she couldn't do that. She already had a lengthy criminal record: B & E, assault with a deadly weapon, aggravated assault, assault with intent to kill, possession of stolen goods, etc. "How am I supposed to pay you back?" She growled, her arm beginning to ache from the position he had it bent in. "You want money to repair the piece of shit? Fine… I'll get you money."

"No, I don't want money. I have plenty of that." David replied, using the same lethal tone of voice. "I'll let you go if you promise you won't run. Trust me, you don't want to run, it wouldn't be good for your… health, if you know what I mean." He threatened, no amusement in his tone. He wanted to kill her for screwing with his car but had a pretty good idea that she knew the streets well.

She groaned. "Man, there's whores down the street, I ain't sleeping with you!" Lamika grunted when he tightened his hold on her arm. "Fine! I won't run, just fucking lemme go already! Damn…."

"Wise choice." David growled before showing her forcefully away from him, causing her to collide with his car. "Now then, I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you were paid to do this, correct?" His raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what bout it?" Lamika sneered up at him, glancing around uncomfortably. "Look dickweed, what the hell do you want? I could be spotted any second talking to you and that wouldn't be cool, catch my drift?" She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans, her right hand slipping through the hole in her pocket to reach for the gun strapped to her leg. "What do ya need? Drugs? Something your money ain't buying?"

"Hardly." He raked a hand through his hair, still holding her knife with his free one. A second later he lashed out with the blade, cutting right through her pants and the strap around her leg, his eyes not missing her slight gesture. He snorted when he heard the gun hit the pavement, her baggy pants providing more then enough room for it to drop.

"You really should keep there elsewhere, like where it wouldn't be noticed." David held the knife to her already bleeding throat again, pressing her back against the car. "You got two choices, remember? Jail or work for me. You work for me and you'll do what I say, when I say it or I'm sending your ass straight to the cops. Get me?"

Lamika's blue eyes were spitting icy flames, willing him to keel over and die. "You got it boss." She said mockingly. "What you want, when you want… got it. Now ya mind getting that fucking blade off my throat? What the hell can I do for you that you can't do yourself?"

David smiled grimly, pulling the blade away and took hold of her arm, pushing her towards the rear entrance of the hotel, the same door he'd come out of. "Walk or I'll slit you from stem to stern." He threatened, meaning every word and waved the knife at her. This bitch was going to pay for messing up his car and pulling him away from trying to solve his sister's murder.

Lamika nodded stiffly, making a threatening gesture before walking. She arched an eyebrow when he guided her to a posh hotel room, wondering why he wasn't in a psycho ward instead. "ALL RIGHT!" She bellowed when he shoved her inside. "Fucking pig!" She spat, hands on her hips, the unbuttoned red flannel she wore over a black sports bra pushed back behind her arms. "What the fuck already?"

"I'm not a cop." David grunted, slamming the door shut behind him. "Sit." He ordered, walking towards the bed, raising an eyebrow when she didn't do it. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" He roared, his voice bouncing off of the walls.

Lamika flipped him both middle fingers before dropping down into a chair, tossing one leg across the arm of it and leaning back, her other leg sprawled in front of her, looking positively defiant. She stared at him from narrowed eyes, already planning on slitting his throat the first chance she got.

"Just warning you now, bitch, you even THINK about trying anything, you won't make it out of here alive." He warned her with a sick smirk, dropping down on his bed, his eyes moving to the articles. David could feel his heart clench, immediately shaking it off and started combing them over once again. He sighed, raking a hand through his short black hair and sighed heavily. Samantha was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back, which made him all the more angry.

Lamika rolled her eyes, showing him he didn't scare her. True it was a façade but damn it, she wasn't no pussy from some upper class house, she was born and bred on the streets and had been in worse situations then this. She might've had to really rack her brain to think of one, but she knew there had to be something.

"You mind telling me what the hell I'm doing here?" She demanded, rolling up her shirt sleeves, folding her arms across her chest; her left arm covered in a black and gold dragon, both arms sporting scars from various fights she'd been in and won though she wasn't out to impress this moron, she was just beginning to roast her butt off in this stifling room.

"You're here to sit there and keep your mouth shut. We leave in the morning sweetheart, so you best get your rest. It's a long drive to the next city." David informed her coldly, never taking his eyes from the pictures in his hands. "Samantha." He whispered, growling from low in the back of his throat and clutched a picture to his chest, smashing it in his fist.

Her eyes widened at first then narrowed to tiny slits, wondering what the hell that was all about but then didn't give the matter anymore thought. Lamika knew this hotel rather well, she'd scouted out a few rooms here before for some jobs and knew there wasn't a balcony, just a fire escape. She didn't hesitate in bolting from the chair and tossing herself out the window, doing a tuck and roll onto the steel grate.

David shook his head with a heavy sigh and immediately headed back outside. Within moments he was waiting for her as she shimmied down the fire escape. The minute her feet touched the pavement, David spun her around and head-butted her, instantly knocking her out. Hoisting her up over his shoulder, David carried her back to his room and this time tied her to the chair, making sure every single weapon she had was out of her possession.

He poured himself a shot, staring down at the woman before him impassively. She looked like a punk. Her baggy jeans, tattoo under her navel, black bra… He peered closer, shaking his head, she even had what looked like a red dragon tattoo on the upper swell of her breast, the rest of it apparently ending underneath the bra. From what he could see of her hair, it was long and black, braided into dozens of tiny braids, pulled back into a low ponytail, her bandana partially holding it in place.

Yeah, she looked like a common street urchin. She couldn't have been no older then Samantha was, had been. Samantha…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Lamika groaned, opening her eyes and wincing, her head throbbing. "Mother fucker…" She moaned, the scene slowly coming into focus. She hissed when she seen whoever this creep was examining her many knives, apparently having frisked her while she was out. Now THAT pissed her off, especially since some of those knives had been close to her red flag zones.

"Fuck you! Send me to jail, I don't give a damn!" She shouted, straining against her binds. "I don't know what you want and I don't CARE! It's your problem!"

"You're going to help me or I'm going to kill you." David stated in a threatening, flat tone of voice, fingering one of her blades. He looked at her with calculating brown eyes, studying her. "You have the mindset of a killer." It wasn't a question. "You just might be what I need." David raked a hand through his hair, walking towards her but kept himself out of kicking range. "I'll cut you a deal."

She didn't know whether or not she should be offended. Killer? Yes. But only because of circumstance. Lamika eyed him suspiciously, smirking when he remained at a distance, then sighed, shifting against the chair uncomfortably. "What's the deal and what do you need me for?"

Not saying a word yet, David walked over to his bed, picking up a picture. He carried it over to her and held it up, staring straight into her eyes. "This is my sister Samantha. Was."

The photo showed a gruesome scene, one that might make a normal person violently ill. It was of a young woman tied down to four stakes in what appeared to be a grove of trees, bruises and cuts covered her naked body, dried trails of blood that had oozed from every orifice in her body.

"She was raped and murdered, I want to find out who did it."

Lamika eyed the picture, not phased in the slightest, come on, she had seen worse then this. She'd seen children in positions more gruesome and THOSE made her cringe, not this shit. "So hire a detective or something… you don't need me. This is something for the cops man, not me. Besides, whoever did this shit didn't use ropes, open your eyes moron."

"No, see, I've been to the cops. You know what they told me? There was nothing that could be done. It's bullshit! I need someone who has the mindset of a killer. You have that, I can see it in your eyes. You help me find whoever did this to my sister and I'll pay you AND give you your freedom. Of course, if you don't take my GENEROUS offer, I'll make sure you're sent to prison."

She curled her upper lip at him before nodding. "Fine, whatever, you have a deal. Now would you let me up? I'd like a second look at that picture if you don't mind."

David nodded, swiping the knife across the ropes that held her, watching them fall to the floor. He watched as she stood up, stretching her limbs, and held out the picture. "Her name was Samantha." He said gravely, twirling the knife. "She was kidnapped three nights ago and found like that yesterday morning…"

Lamika nodded, studying the picture as she walked over to the bar, completely ignoring his warning growl. She picked up a glass before heading to sit down on his bed, placing the photo on the nightstand, setting the glass directly down over the 'ropes' tying Samantha down. "Where'd this happen?" She asked curiously, finally looking up at him.

"Woods down the street." He replied, now pouring himself a shot of Jack, needing something to take the edge off. "Whoever did this had her for over forty-eight hours before they finally ended her." David cleared his throat, mentally shaking himself and looked down at the police report in his hand. He wanted to strangle the detectives who'd looked in on the case, they barely tried!

"Hmmm… that's in the park." Lamika sighed, rubbing her temples. "First off, these ain't ropes. They're rags." She pointed to her own red bandanna. "Secondly, that's heavy gang banging territory, so I'm sincerely hoping your sister was picked up somewhere else and not being a damn fool and going through the park on a stroll." She then frowned. "And you said something about the next city? Why the fuck would you go somewhere else when all this went down here?"

"Because my job requires it. I'm a professional wrestler, which means I'm on the road most of the time. Though I'm trying to get some time off so I can find out who did this, then murder the bastards." David meant every word, clenching his shot glass in his fist, not even noticing when it shattered.

"Nice. You're a moron." Lamika informed him coldly, getting to her feet and rolling back her shoulders. She pulled the bandanna off her head and stuffed in into her back pocket, taking the rubber band from her hair and shaking the braids out. "Look, how bout I just point you in the right direction? If this is gang related I don't want no part of it, my set has enough battles to deal with without you dragging me into some damn vendetta. Sorry bout your sister but shit happens and it's not my problem."

David slowly looked down at her, flashing the knife threateningly in her direction and growled out venomously. "You made a deal with me. You stick to it or I'll stick you, got it?" He meant it, he wasn't letting her go anywhere. As a precaution he had locked the door and blocked the broken window with the dresser to prevent her from escaping. "The choice is yours, but fair warning, there's NO way out for you."

"Go screw yourself." Lamika hissed, tossing the pictures at him. "You're going to get us both killed. Move the hell on man, people get raped and murdered all the damn time, welcome to the big city!" She rolled off the bed when he approached, eyes on the knife. "I didn't say I was leaving… fuck!" Lamika jumped when her threw it at her, barely missing her head and knew that had been a warning. "IDIOT!" She screamed, picking up a lamp and hurling it at him. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe, who the fuck knows anymore?" David growled back at her, ripping the knife out of the wall. He didn't even flinch when the lamp hit him, smashing to bits. "We have a SERIOUS problem sweetie. You WILL stick to my deal or I WILL end you. I'm not fucking around. You destroyed my car now I'm going to destroy your life!"

Lamika slowly pulled off her flannel, tossing it aside as she squared her shoulders, crouching down into a fighting stance, her own sinewy muscles tensing. "Ever think that maybe your sister went looking for trouble?" She taunted, knowing he was close to snapping and that's when people tended to make mistakes.

She rolled to the side when he dived for her, apparently having hit a sore spot and snatched up one of her knives, turning and pressing it to his throat, just as he pressed his to hers.

David was considerably calm as he pressed the blade to her throat, his brown eyes peering into her blue orbs. "Do it, murder me." He growled, taunting her, his posture eerily calm and raised when eyebrow when she hesitated. "My sister was kidnapped and brought to this shit hole of a town. Trust me, she was no troublemaker, especially being a straight A college student."

Lamika dragged the knife across his throat, a fine trail of blood appearing through she didn't cut him deep. "FUCK YOU!" She screamed, scrambling away from him. She had never killed in cold blood and wasn't about to start now even though he deserved it. She threw the knife at him, grazing his leg. "Being some straight A little preppy bitch doesn't mean she wasn't a troublemaker. You're a wrestler, on the go all the time, you don't know what them college punks get up too." She snarled.

David felt the blood trickle down his neck and wiped it off, licking his finger and smirked wickedly at her. "Been a long time since I tasted my own blood." He growled out menacingly and threw his own knife at her, lodging it right in her thigh. He pushed her to the ground, placing his foot on her throat and stated: "Say one more word about her and I'll end you."

Lamika gritted her teeth, drawing her leg up and reached for the knife's handle, hissing as she pulled it out. She then stabbed it right into his calf, twisting it viciously. "Get off of me! I won't say another word about your precious sister." She sneered angrily.

David growled out angrily, pulling away from her and ripped the knife out of his leg, throwing it to the floor. He limped to the small kitchenette, the injury would be the perfect excuse to give his boss when he requested some time off. He wanted to thank the bitch, but decided against it as he got out the first aid kit and cleaned the wound.

She got to her feet and slid down her pants, stepping out of them and kicking them away, her red boxers providing enough for modesty's sake. Lamika studied her own wound before limping out to join him, taking the peroxide when he was done, cleaning the spot and knowing she would have another scar.

Oh well, nothing that couldn't be covered. She had masked a bullet wound by having a blood red rose tattooed around it with the scar at the very center on her left leg, this new soon to be scar would just make another tat.

David didn't say a word as he started wrapping gauze around his calf, taping it in place before limping to his bed. He instantly started looking over the pictures, raking a hand through his black hair and sighed heavily. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot." He finally said. "You owe me for fucking up my car. I didn't know your friend was almost ran over, if you can't tell, I've had other matters on my mind so I'm sorry about her. She's alive and well though. You owe me and you're not leaving until you fulfill your end of the bargain." His tone was final, not about to give an inch.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Whatever. The quicker this deal is concluded the better off we'll both be." Lamika muttered, fetching her jeans and running the bloodied spot under the kitchen sink's tap, letting the cold water work out the still wet stain. She wrung the water from them before draping the pants over the back of a chair.

Next she picked up her shirt, rolled in into a bundle and laid down in a corner, placing it under her head then folding her arms under her head. "What the hell is your name? Unless you don't mind me calling you cum bucket."

"You tell me yours, bitch, and I'll tell you mine." David shot back, raising an eyebrow in her direction, taking another shot of JD. That had to be his tenth of the night but he didn't care, going back to staring down at the documents laying before him.

"My name is Mike, CUM BUCKET." She replied sweetly, rolling onto her side to stare at him, her blue eyes raking his form disinterest. She rested her hand on her thigh, arching an a black eyebrow back at him.

"I want your real name." David stated, not looking at her, too busy searching for whatever he had so obviously missed. Samantha was never a party girl or anything like that, why would someone do this to his precious baby sister? He was going to find them and kill them with his bare hands. "I'm not telling you my name, BITCH, until you tell me yours." He sounded almost conversational.

"Get bent cum bucket." Lamika yawned, rolling over, her back to him. "See you in the morning jackass, enjoy your drinking and pictures." She sounded cheerful, closing her eyes and yawning again.

David just shook his head, not liking this girl's attitude, but knew she could probably help him with this mystery. He didn't know why but something inside told him that she knew more then she was letting on. Maybe she witnessed the murder. Maybe this was Samantha's way of guiding him. David sighed, finally have had enough and shoved his half empty bottle aside before passing out, the pictures splayed all over.

Lamika's eyes flew open when she heard his steady, deep breathing and cautiously rolled over. She could see him in the dark and shook her head, fucking moron. Slowly she sat up, pulling on the flannel then got to her feet. She padded over to the door, frowning when she felt it was locked and studied the stupid lock, knowing if would click if she tried to unlock it. "Fuck…" Lamika murmured, next going to the window, not about to risk another tuck and roll but hesitating when she seen the how large the dresser blocking it was. "Cocky son of a bitch…" Her eyes next moved to the ceiling, taking in a panel in the corner, just over his head and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't try running if I were you, MIKE." His voice thundered throughout the room in a low rumble, smirking when she jumped and popped one eye open to look at her. "You are desperate aren't you? Tell ya what, you promise not to run and I won't stab your pretty little ass anymore."

Lamika frowned, glaring at him. "I wasn't trying to run cum bucket." She said, slapping a bright smile on her face. She sauntered over to the bed and snatched one of the pillows out from under his head, followed by one of the blankets. "It's just cold on the floor so fuck yourself." She walked back to her corner and made a big show of making her bed, her mind on that panel.

Sighing, David rolled his eyes as he lifted her up and deposited her in the bed. "Don't fucking argue with me, just do it." Then he ripped the pillow and blanket he was using off the bed and went over to lie on the couch. "Don't trying running or you'll regret it." He advised before snuggling into the pillow.

Now that knocked Lamika for a loop. She hadn't expected him to show any consideration towards her at all. She frowned and reached underneath her, pulling out a picture. Lamika got onto her knees and hunched over, holding it out to catch the moonlight, her eyes moving over it. "Fuck." She whispered, tossing the picture to the floor and laying down, her eyes fastened above her, waiting for him to fall asleep.

David was out in moments, knowing she'd try to escape. He didn't blame her. He'd scared the Hell out of himself by stabbing her and felt somewhat bad for it. Then again, she DID fuck up his car!

Lamika didn't hesitate when she heard snoring and was up instantly, using the headboard as a ladder to reach the ceiling. She pushed the panel up and over before gripping the sides and pulled herself up, grunting when she felt her thigh scrape against the siding, beginning to bleed again and almost let go to drop back to the bed. But what was a little blood compared to the psycho who was sleeping on the couch? Especially since he had a knife fetish.

David was up, having heard her grunt, a very light sleeper these days. He had her by the legs in the heartbeat, yanking her back down and straddling her waist. He growled, wrapping one massive hand around her throat. "I warned you." He snarled, bending over to reach in his bag. A few minutes later he had shredded two shirts and tied her down, shoving her bandana in her mouth. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere, David went back to sleep.

**********

Lamika groaned when she felt herself being shook. She went to tell her room-mate, Jolene, to go fuck herself but found something in her mouth. Panicking, her blue eyes flew open to find David towering over her. She growled, trying to move only to remember he had tied her down and struggled against the impromptu ropes, arching her body up, trying to break free.

"You're a very resourceful bitch, but if you thought I was letting you get away THAT easily, you were sadly mistaken." David informed her, sounding amused. He dropped down beside her, knowing she couldn't attack and arched an eyebrow when she started yelling at him, but it was muffled. "I'm sorry, I can't understand a word you're saying sweetheart."

Lamika took a deep breath, using her tongue to somehow shove the bandana out of her mouth. "You bastard!" She screamed, making a gross snorting sound before hocking a loogie right on his mouth. "Fucking pig! Untie me NOW!"

Smirking, brown eyes gleaming, David snaked his tongue out, licking up the spit. He loved the disgusted look in her eyes. "Sweetheart, do you mind keeping it down?" He held up a knife from the night before, letting it shine in the morning sunlight. "You're going to wake the neighbors."

"Go to Hell!" She hissed. "And DON'T call me that you fucking… QUEER. You stare at pictures all fucking night, play with knives like they're toys… you're out of your damn mind! UNTIE ME!"

"Up until two days ago, I would've disagreed with you, but now I can't deny it. I am out of my goddamned mind. But- at least I'm not a stupid bitch who decided to fuck with someone's private property." He shot back at her, throwing the knife at the wall. "I'm not letting you go until we agree on some things and those pictures are here for a reason. I'm not a psycho, I just want to find her killer."

"I'm stupid because I fucked with you car? WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED AND ASSAULTED ME MORON!" Lamika shouted, flinching when he backhanded her, a think trickle of blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm not helping you, I could've probably told you in time who might've done it but fuck you now." She said coldly.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going to call the cops and have them come here and drag your sorry ass to jail. Would you like that bitch, hmmm?" David taunted her, gripping her chin in his hand and forcing her to stare into his cold, unforgiving eyes. "WOULD YOU?"

Lamika shrugged, trying to wrench free of him. "I don't care. I've done time before, both jail and a prison stint, so try me. Three hots, a cot and a bitch." She smiled sweetly. "It'll be like a vacation for me man, go for it. Maybe you could join me since you've left some pretty interesting marks on me. I'm sure there'll be a couple boys of mine who'd LOVE to get their hands on you, you have such a pretty little cock sucking mouth, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Bitch, you have no idea who you're talking too. I used to run these fucking streets." He started laughing wickedly when her eyes widened in obvious confusion, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "Ever heard the name Leviathan before?" The sudden look on her face was all the answer he needed as he leaned back against the wall, looking amused. "You're looking at the toughest motherfucker to walks these streets baby."

"That was YEARS ago jackass!" Lamika snapped, getting over her fear quick enough. "You're an old fucking man now and obviously there's meaner folks out there, look at what happened to YOUR sister… LEVIATHAN!" She suddenly had an idea, eyes narrowing for a second before deciding not to share. "If you're so fucking big and bad then you OBVIOUSLY don't need me so why don't you go toss your arrogant, ass elsewhere?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"It's this simple, I own you." David sounded smug about it, never stepping away from the wall. "Look, you fucked with me so now I'm going to fuck with you. We can do this one of two ways, but I warn you now, I won't hesitate to slit your throat if you don't comply." His eyes clearly said he wasn't joking. "And I'm not an old man, pretty young in fact. I can move quicker then you or else I wouldn't have caught your ass screwing with my ride."

"You snuck up on me jackass." Lamika snarled, trying to wiggle free again. "Would you untie me already?" She raised her head up to look at him, more then uncomfortable now. First off, she had a wedgie, secondly she was beginning to lose feeling in her arms.

"How bout no? You think I'm THAT stupid?" David laughed demonically, shaking his head back at her, rapping his forehead with his knuckles. "You must be denser than I thought." Now he sounded amused. "If you promise to be a good little bitch, I MIGHT untie you."

"You know… I WAS going to tell you what I'd found when I seen those pictures since YOU'RE obviously out of the street game but now I don't think I will." Lamika said coldly. "Go ahead and leave me here to rot… I hope you never find who killed and raped your sister. In fact, you probably won't." She smiled innocently.

"Is THAT right?" David quirked an eyebrow and started to stroke his chin in thought, laughing wickedly. "Trust me, I'm not out of the loop. I just haven't been with it as of late due to my job, but don't think for ONE second that I don't have backup."

"Not for this you don't." Lamika said quietly, staring up at the ceiling. "Leviathan isn't much more then a myth on the streets and this is an entirely new breed of soldiers. Have fun with this because you are on your own." Her tone had grown more and more grave, remembering how what she had seen in the picture the night before.

"Fine, then I have no choice but to kill you… Lamika." He smirked cruelly when her eyes widened in shock. He did say he had connections now didn't he? Like it was hard to find out her name. He sighed exasperatedly, moving to stare out the window. "You really are thick in the head, ya know that?"

Lamika wasn't ready to die yet but she knew if she didn't help him, he was crazy enough to slit her throat. If she did help him, she was going to die anyway. "Just untie my hands and let me sit up." She pleaded. "Please… let me show something, it has to do with Samantha, I promise."

"You don't seem sincere. I don't trust you Lamika." He stated dryly. "Can I trust you? Or are you going to try running off again?"

She rolled her eyes, staring at him. "How the fuck am I going to run with my legs still tied down?" Lamika demanded pointedly. "Just my arms, that's all I asked for. Unless you DON'T care to know what I do."

Sighing almost from boredom, David walked over to the bed and sliced the ropes from her arms, chuckling when she went to hit him. "Boy you are a feisty one aren't ya?" He sat down on the bed, knocking her hands away. "Hit me and I'll hit back." He promised darkly.

Deciding to ignore him for now, Lamika grabbed the stack of pictures off the nightstand and flicked through them, groaning as she reached down to rub her legs. Finally she pulled out and pointed to a semi-close shot of Samantha's thigh, half of what looked like a cattle brand was burned into her skin, the other half obscured. "See that? Know what it is?" She asked softly.

David snatched the photo from her, staring at it and running his fingertips over the spot and just shook his head. No words came from his mouth as an eerie calmness swept over him. He closed his eyes, flashbacks of the last time he seen his sister ran through his mind. His eyes slowly opened, still not speaking one word, his body posture told the story.

Lamika studied him thoughtfully before reaching behind her to tug down her sports bra, turning her body to show him the same 'cattle' brand on the middle of her back. "Do you know what it is?" She asked again softly, wanting to know if he actually knew or not, deciding to see what exactly the moron DID know before making her decision on which way she wanted to die.

"Your gang killed her?" David asked in disbelief, slowly rising to his feet. He glared down at her, tossing the pictures behind his shoulder. "You're lucky I like your fiery spirit or I'd end you right here and now Lamika. What did my sister do and what did they want with her?"

"Not MY gang! My set is ALL women! Like we're going to rape a chic!" Lamika said angrily, genuinely offended by that. "So fuck you! I don't know WHAT your sister did… I don't really care, whatever she did or maybe just because they thought she looked nice, was apparently enough! This-" She reached back to tap the brand. "Wasn't something I asked for thank you very much!"

"Then what did you do to deserve it, bitch?" David shot back venomously, ready to snap her neck in two.

Lamika shrugged, plucking at the blanket. "Wrong place, wrong time." She said quietly. "I was doing a job, scouting out a place for my set leader when one of them jerkoffs caught me. He was going to kill me so I killed him first. Before I could jet, the rest of 'em caught me. The set leader like my fiery spirit too." She laughed bitterly. "I don't know why they killed your sister… I really don't…"

"You're going to help me find out even if I have to knock your ass out repeatedly. You know these people and how they think. Who's the leader?" He demanded, trying to maintain his composure.

"I don't know who he is! I couldn't see his face!" She cried, looking frustrated. "And you might as well just kill me now because it AIN'T happening. If you were smart you'd just let it go…" She hunched over, looking like she was crying and soon had her feet free, darting off of the bed. Lamika groaned when he trapped her in a corner. "Please… I can't help you! You don't know what they do to women they DON'T kill!"

David lifted her chin, finally seeing the true fear and felt his heart grow heavy. "I give you my word, if you help me with this, I won't allow anything to happen to you. You know this group better then most I'm guessing. You're my only hope and you owe me anyway." He was speaking in an even, deadly tone of voice, but his grip on her chin was gentle. "Please, I'm asking you to help me."

"I know the group better then most because I spent a month as the group WHORE!" Lamika snapped, shoving him away. "No! I told you, they're not like normal gangs. The rest of the sets is a lot of petty bullshit, mine included, but these guys are different, more big time and sicker then shit. I don't give two screws about your car! I owe you? Fine, I'm a pretty handy mechanic and auto body tech, let me fix it."

Grabbing her by the uppers arms, David pulled her so she was facing him, breathing heavily with barely suppressed rage. "You're helping me." There was no room for argument in his tone. "They won't hurt you again, not with me by your side. You need to tell me everything you know about them Lamika. If I have too, I'll burn the entire damn city just to get them. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Lamika kept shaking her head no, tears spilling from her blue eyes, refusing to look at him. "I don't care if you beat me, kill me, whatever…. I'm not doing it." She whispered, finally inhaling sharply and shoving him away again with a sudden outburst of strength, mainly fueled on fear.

David stumbled back a few feet before grabbing her again, this time lifting her over his shoulder and literally tossed Lamika on the bed. "You're going to help me." He snarled, shoving the pictures at her left and right, coating her with them. "Do you want this to happen to another life? DO YOU?! DO YOU WANT THOSE FUCKERS GETTING AWAY WITH THIS AGAIN?!" He bellowed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lamika screamed, beginning to shred the pictures, flinging the pieces away from her. "I DON'T CARE! I know what they can do, the women they kill are LUCKY! You hear me? LUCKY! I'M NOT HELPING YOU!"

"Then I'll drop you off at their front door and use you as bait." David growled, smirking when her blue eyes widened with fear. "Wouldn't like to be back being their little whore again, would you, Lamika? You either help me or I'll sign your fate and make sure you become their slut for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Lamika shrank back on the bed, pulling herself to the corner, snuggling between the headboard and the wall. She drew her knees up to her face and buried her head in them, wrapping her arms around her legs, her shoulders beginning to silently shake. "Fine." She murmured, not raising her head.

"Good, now tell me everything you know about them." He demanded, not caring if he hurt her or not. That wasn't his problem. What he cared about was avenging his sister's death and to get it done, he needed a background on the fuckers. The only one who knew about them the most seemed to be the girl sitting before him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Lamika ignored him for the moment, too busy regaining her calm though she couldn't stop crying, now rubbing a few cigarette burn scars on her arms. She inhaled raggedly, huddling down further into herself, her black braids covering her like a blanket.

"Lamika," David began, this time in a gentler voice, looking at her. "Look, I'm sorry, but I need your help on this. You refused to do it the easy way so you forced me to do it the hard way. I need to know some things, then we'll gather up people to take them out for good. You'll be a free woman and you won't ever have to see me again."

"You promise?" She asked hoarsely, looking up hopefully, the idea of never seeing him again almost making her happy, almost. Then she frowned, tugging on a braid. "WE have to gather up people? Can't I just give you the information and leave?"

"No, because you probably know where they hideout and everything. You need to be my navigator." David explained, raking a hand through his hair, seeing the glimmer of hope diminish from her eyes. "I really need your help on this Lamika." His tone was pleading now.

"I don't seem to have a fucking choice now do I?" She shot back, the hatred in her eyes once again though her tone was defeated. Lamika slid off the bed and walked over to the chair to retrieve her jeans, sliding them on. "What now?"

"You sit down with me and we go over what you know. I need to know every single thing they've ever done to you. I need you to tell me everything you possibly can." He said, looking down at the ripped picture of his sister and sighed heavily.

Lamika's eyes widened, not really wanting to recount what had happened to her. She inhaled deeply before nodding, knowing she had no choice. "Fine, but if I have to sit down and… talk… I want a shower first, possibly something clean to wear and I HAVE to have some smokes." She said firmly.

"Done." David stated, not hesitating and tossed her a towel. "Go shower and then we'll go shopping for clothes and smokes. After, we come back here and you tell me all about your little ride with the gang that murdered my sister."

Lamika vanished. When she came out about an hour later she was nice and clean, her hair hanging down her back wet but obviously crimped due to her taking out the braids. She ignored David as she looked around for her flannel shirt, finally pulling it on and buttoning it up before slipping on her boots.

"Now, how the hell you planning on getting me out of here without someone from my set seeing me because I feel I should warn you, they're probably watching the area for me." Lamika warned.

"Simple." David said, smirking and head butted her once more. He caught Lamika in his arms, lifting her up over his shoulder. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and wrapped her in the bed sheet before lifting her again, grabbing his bag and headed out of the room, taking the back way down to the parking lot where his new, undamaged car was waiting.

**********

Lamika groaned, coming too and frowned, feeling her head. She didn't bother sitting up, knowing she'd be dizzy and looked around. She knew she was in a car and she knew the cum bucket was driving.

She also knew he had head butted her again and that royally fucking pissed her off. Lamika reached for the car handle and opened the back door, diving out and rolling along the road, grunting in pain. She got to her feet in time to avoid being ran over and took off running, disappearing down a side street.

David shook his head, smiling grimly and whipped out his cell phone, calling an old buddy of his. "Hey man, I need a favor… Name of Mike but her real name is Lamika… Uh huh, great, I'll be waiting." He snapped the cell shut and gripped the steering wheel tightly in his fist. This bitch was going to cooperate or he was going to feed her to the sharks.

**********

Lamika had 'borrowed' some new clothes from some kind of punk clothing shop and dressed in a public restroom. Her new clothes were a pair of black vinyl pants and a black tank top with a black vinyl coat that came down to her thighs. She'd swapped out her steel toed boots for something lighter, black boots that came up on her calves, they'd be lighter for running.

She had also lifted a pack of cigarettes and was smoking one when she finally stepped back out onto the street. Lamika lowered her head, knowing her unbraided hair would give her some relief from being known as well as her tattoos being covered, but not much. She frowned when she realized she was being followed and started running, screaming when another person stepped out from behind a corner. "NO!"

**********

David was leaning against his car, looking down at his watch. He looked imposing in dark blue jeans, a blood red tank top and red tinted sunglasses over his slightly murderous brown eyes. He smirked when another car pulled up in back of them and walked over, popping open the trunk. "Now you pay." He murmured, staring down at the tied up, knocked out again Lamika. "Thanks boys, I got it from here." He handed them the payoff and watched as she was tossed into the trunk of his car. "Nighty night sweetheart."

**********

Lamika groaned, wondering how many times she was going to be knocked out. She opened her eyes, mildly surprised to find herself in a room that wasn't the hotel room. She sat up, looking around. She was on a bed. Okay, that was something she was becoming used too. Her blue eyes widened when she seen her legs were literally chained to the bed. Lamika calmly reached into her coat, pulled out the cigarettes and lighter. She lit one up and inhaled deeply. "HEY CUM BUCKET!" She screamed, taking another drag and shrugging off her coat.

"You bellowed sweetheart?" David poked his head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in hand, smirking when she hissed at him. He finished his business and came back out, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd of stayed put."

"You KNOCKED me out! What the fuck did you expect me to do?" Lamika demanded, eyes narrowed as she puffed away, feeling like she was going to go out of her mind. She stared at him, raking her eyes over his form. "Go put some goddamn clothes on." She spat, bending down to test the chains.

"You're in NO position to be giving me orders bitch." David said conversationally. "Those are state of the art, the best around. You won't get out of them even if you tried sawing." He smirked when she growled, whistling before walking over to the table, pouring himself a shot of JD. "So, are we ready to discuss business?"

"Providing you put on some damn clothes." Lamika shot back, rolling her eyes when he shook his head no. "Can I at least have a drink?" She asked, propping some pillows up behind her, looking around for an ashtray before shrugging and using her hand.

"Sure." David grabbed the bottle and held it above her head, grinning. "Open wide." He poured it all over her face, getting some in her mouth. He set it down on the nightstand, just out of her reach and dropped down in the nearby, comfortable chair.

Lamika held the liquor in her mouth while she dried her face off with the blanket. She calmly looked at him, set her cigarette down on the edge of the nightstand before flicking on the lighter and blowing. The whiskey caught on fire, shooting in his direction.

She snickered when he tilted backwards, toppling with the chair to avoid getting barbecued and picked up the smoke, finishing it before grinding it out on the stand. She then idly plucked her wet tank top. "I went through a great deal of trouble to steal this you know…" She arched an eyebrow, smirking. "I sincerely hope I at least singed off your eyebrows."

David growled from low in the back of his throat, getting to his feet and stalking over to the bed. He ignored her shrill cries of pain as he ripped her up by her hair. "We have a serious problem and we need to address it NOW! I knocked you out because I wasn't taking the chance that you'd run from me again."

"You don't know what I'd of done you fucking moron!" She shouted. "You just knocked me out and you're damn right I ran. You're a crazy son of a bitch!" Lamika brought her hands up on either side of his arm and raked her fingernails down, leaving deep bloody gouges.

Snarling, he let go of her hair to grab her about the throat, tilting her head back so he could stare into her eyes. "You need to shut the fuck up." David bent his head forward and brutally kissed her, attacking her lips with his before pulling away and backhanding her across the face. "That was for almost lighting my ass on fire, bitch!" He spit on her before disappearing in the bathroom, cursing at the wounds on his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I hope they get infected!" Lamika shouted at David's retreating back, wiping her mouth. She looked around for something to use as a weapon and sighed, eying the just out of reach lamp on the nightstand next to her.

Even though it hurt to do it, she twisted her body, her legs being bit into by the chains and used a pillow to guide the lamp towards her. Once it was within reach, Lamika grabbed it, quickly pulling off the lampshade and tossing it, along with the light bulb. She unscrewed the top half of the lamp before ripping off her whiskey soaked tank top and stuffed it inside the empty lamp.

Grinning, Lamika snagged her lighter from the inside of her coat and set the concoction on fire. Voila! She took aim and tossed it into the bathroom behind David, smirking when she heard him curse. "Kiss me again and I'll burn your balls off!" She threatened.

"YOU BITCH!" David shouted, kicking the lamp as it smashed against the wall and quickly put out the flames. He stormed out of the bathroom, snatching up a knife on the way and pinned her down on the bed, pressing the blade against her throat. "You want me to slice you up don't you?" He was trembling he was so pissed off, finally pulling the knife away after drawing a little blood. "You're not getting off that easily, not until I get the information I want. I'll send your ass to the sharks after that since you don't want to comply."

"So even if I do help out I'm still going to pay huh? Might as well take me to them then." Lamika said cheerfully. "Fuck… go ahead, drop me off. I'll cut a deal with them about YOU. Either way I'm screwed right? Go for it." She felt the blood on her throat and wiped it off on him. "Thanks. How'd you like my little lamp? I thought it was cute."

"You either tell me what I want to know or I won't ever let you go." He promised darkly, getting fed up with these games and cracked his knuckles dangerously. "I told you, you tell me what I wanna know and help me do this and you're free. You don't and I'm sending you straight to the sharks. Simple as that."

"Um hello moron… you JUST told me you're 'sending me to the sharks after since I don't wan to comply'." Lamika mocked. "And you won't ever let me go? What the hell are you going to do? Keep me chained to this bed forever? And WHERE are we anyway?"

"I normally say things out of order when I'm pissed." David admitted, smirking wickedly back at her. "And where we are is none of your business. Don't worry your pretty, bitchy little head about it, sweetheart. You'll stay here until you tell me what I need to know, help me OR until hell freezes over."

"You say that 'stay here until you tell me what I need to know' a lot. Got any other lines?" Lamika asked, sounding truly bored. She already knew he wasn't going to kill her, he was right. She was the ONLY one who could get him inside as well as the information he needed. But that didn't mean she was going to help him either, he'd pissed her off way too much at this point. "Hmmm… I dunno… this bed is awfully comfy. I think I'd rather just stay chained here if it's all the same."

David shook his head with a sigh and walked over to the corner, ripping what looked like a giant tablecloth off the table, only it wasn't a table, it was a cage. A HUMAN sized cage. "You were saying?"

"Does it come with a hamster wheel and water bottle?" Lamika asked, arching an eyebrow. "Going to prod me with a stick to? You know, like kids do the lions at zoos? Honestly, what would your sister think if she could see you right now? You know you're just as bad as those guys that killed her right?"

David shrugged, not phased in the slightest by what she said, he just crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly. "I don't give a fuck. I'll do what I have to do in order to get the information I need. The ONLY thing I care about right now is getting revenge for her death. That's IT!"

"I noticed." Lamika sighed, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere. She folded her arms across her skimpily covered chest and stared at him. After a few minutes of silence she groaned. "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want." He replied gruffly, raking his hands through his hair, trying to find someway for them to work this out. It wasn't helping that they were both beating the hell out of each other. He growled at the thought, his calf still throbbing and shot her a deadly glare before staring at the wall. "The beginning."

"Few years back these guys started taking over other set's turfs, mowing down whoever got in their way. And not with drive bys and shoot outs like everyone else did, they'd come in with an army, hand grenades, homemade explosives." Lamika shook her head. "Anyways… I was scouting out a rival's normal spot, or what HAD been their spot, not knowing it'd been taken over. One of His boys found me and tried to choke me to death. I pulled out my knife and slit his throat. I was just getting up to run when they swarmed on me and took me back to…." She stopped, sighing heavily. "How bout I just give you the location?"

"Continue. I want you to tell me everything." David stated, needing to hear how truly sick these mother fuckers were. He rubbed a large hand down his face, dropping his head. What had his sister done to deserve this? That was the only question that ran through his mind as he waited for Lamika to press on.

Lamika groaned, shaking her head. She searched for her coat, pulling out the spare pack of smokes she'd 'borrowed' and lit one up, inhaling deeply before leaning back against the headboard, ignoring the stench of Jack that surrounded her.

"They held a little trial to see how best to punish me and me being the dumb ass I am, shot off at the mouth, seems to be a habit." She smiled humorlessly. "The leader, and don't ask me his name cause I couldn't tell you, thought I was 'amusing'." Lamika snorted, flicking the ashes. "Instead of killing me which would have been the more humane thing to do, his let all his boys run a train on me." Her breath caught in her throat before plunging on, describing her month to him, then what she had seen of the place.

"Jesus Christ…" David whispered, feeling his own breath catch in his throat, shaking his head back and forth. He had a sinking feeling this was a lot deeper then he'd originally thought possible. "Can you describe the leader to me at least?" He asked finally, his voice low, trying to keep himself calm for her sake, especially after hearing the tremors in her voice.

"The only thing I could tell you about him is he's sicker then all the rest. He's the one who gave me his 'personal seal of approval'." Her blue eyes narrowed. "He's the one who branded your sister. I don't know what he looks like… I never seen his face, every time he would… come to me, someone always blindfolded me." She folded her hands together and looked down at her lap.

"Did you at least get a name or anything that would further help with this?" David honestly hated pressing her, what with the Hell she'd already been through before raising an eyebrow. "How did you escape anyway?"

"No, I didn't get a name." Lamika whispered, shaking her head. She looked up at him, smirking slightly. "Actually, how I got away, that's kinda funny. The guy who was supposed to be watching came in to uh… well…" She blushed. "When he did, I made myself get sick, which wasn't hard to do anyway. Word got back to the boss who told them to take me out back for an 'emergency' abortion, thinking I was pregnant and that'd just ruin their fun. The abortion consisted of a metal coat hanger straightened out and stabbed up and in." She made a face. "The guy who was going to do it wound up with my knee in his face the minute he tried. I took the hanger and jabbed it through the other guy's throat and ran like hell."

"And you escaped?" David sounded mildly awed. He smirked for a minute before unchaining her from the bed. "Go, you're free to leave." He walked into the kitchen and hunched over the sink, burying his face in his hands and sighed heavily. That didn't help him out at all he knew she probably wouldn't help him anyway.

He'd find another way. He just had to think and make a few phone calls. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered, heartbrokenly, gripping his hair.

Lamika sighed, rubbing her ankles. She stared at him for a minute before getting up and looking around. A moment later she was standing beside him at the counter, a pad of paper and a pencil in her hand. "Look…" She started drawing quickly and accurately. "This is how they got it set up… Here's the main way in." She pointed to a spot on her map. "Then you have some spots that are guarded constantly but wouldn't attract as much attention."

David turned his attention to the notepad and nodded, a hand on her shoulder as he stared down at it. "So that that would be the best place to go in then, right?" He asked, not believing she was actually still there.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Hmmm no... Best way in would actually be here." Lamika said thoughtfully, circling a spot on her little map. "You got the house right here, which is where He stays from what I gathered, along with some of his boys." She sighed, studying the map. "It's sort of like a giant camp when you think about it. All these properties are abandoned and the cops know better then to head down that way. Off to the side is the pens, where they keep people they're going to toy with. And this lovely little place is where I was held. Kinda like a glorified shed."

She hesitated before pointing to the spot she'd indicated as the best entrance. "You'd have to somehow get around the place first on the outside without being seen to do it though. But this spot shouldn't be guarded to much, not given how hard it'd be to get by. Plus it's right behind a few propane tanks… providing you want to blow something up."

"Perfect. Then that's what we'll do. Thanks, Lamika." David really meant that and actually pulled her to him for a brief hug, kissing the top of her head. He walked away from her, getting out his cell phone and called people left and right, nodding and sighing for a good two hours before finally hanging up. "We have around twenty-five people, or rather, I do, unless you want some revenge on these clowns?"

Lamika had smoked one pack of cigarettes already and was working on the other when he got off the phone. She actually choked mid inhale. "Are you nuts? Didn't you hear ANYTHING I said? I'd be shot on sight." She stood up. "Good luck… I still don't know your name." She smiled almost sadly. "Guess it don't matter now though huh?"

Standing up from his spot on the bed, David walked over to pull her back to the bed with him, wrapping an arm around her waist as they sat down. "David, my name is David." He said softly, running a finger down her cheek. "Lamika, nothing is going to happen if you come with us. I'll watch out for you. You have my word on that."

Lamika sighed, cocking her head to the side before finally nodding. "Aight, I'm in. If I'm going to die, I might as well take some of those bastards with me right?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "How long till it all goes down?"

"Two weeks. In the meantime, you can go back to your… home. Or you can come with me on the road, I have to tie up some loose strings with my company before taking a leave of absence. I called my boss and informed him of my 'accident'." He gestured to his calf and smiled when she winced. "Don't worry about it, I had it coming."

Lamika sighed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Mind if I use the phone? Is it untraceable?" When he nodded to both she dialed a number, smoking another cig and reclined against the headboard. "Kara? Hey chica, it's Mike."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE SO SMOKED WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING LITTLE BITCH!" Kara shouted, quite audible to David. "YOU WERE SEEN WITH SOME BOYS NOT FROM ANY OF OUR SETS!"

"Calm down and let me-"

"Your ass is going back to THEM now! I already sold you, you skank! Kiss your ass good-bye ho! Teach you to fuck with me!"

Lamika hung up, frowning. She took a long drag off of the cigarette. "Great, just great."

"Do I dare ask what that was about?" David asked, raising an eyebrow at her and crossed an arm over his chest while waving the smoke out of his face. "Or am I safely assuming you're coming with me?"

"Sorry." Lamika went to run the cig under the faucet before throwing it away. "When I didn't go back to report the job finished she assumed I sold out. Apparently whoever you had pick my ass up was seen so… You do the math." She groaned. "Now what I hell am I going to do? I can't go with you… we'll kill each other."

"No, we'll just have to come to an understanding. We can do it if we try hard enough. Just no more violence and we need to start calling each other by our names instead of that cum bucket and bitch shit. Deal?"

Lamika studied the hand he held out warily before taking it. "Fine… David. But could you call me Mike or Mika? Lamika drives me nuts." She pulled her hand away from him and frowned. "I don't have any money for anything… My stuff is back at the crib and knowing Kara, it's been destroyed." She never carried identification when she was out on a so when she'd been caught she'd been without her wallet.*

"Don't worry about that. I have plenty of money and you won't need to pay me back. You can think of it as me having a heart for someone who was in the same boat as my sister but managed to get out." He stood up, beginning to pace the floor. "If you want to leave, you can at anytime. I'm not going to force you to stay with me any longer. I'm sorry for putting you through Hell Mika."

"Been through worse." Lamika grinned awkwardly. "If I stay here in D.C. I'm going to be biting a bullet or wind up getting shanked. I really don't have a whole lotta choice right now David. Of offense but you're my best bet for keeping my ass alive. Worthless as it might be, I like my skin."

"Then welcome aboard." He replied with a grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll get you a new identity, some clothes, things of that sort. Sound good Mika?"

"Hmm sounds fine." She looked down at the clothes she'd lifted and wrinkled her nose. "Erm, do you have a shirt I could borrow? As much as I like lace bras, I don't think it's appropriate for me to be flashing you all the time."

David chuckled, nodding and rifled around in his duffel bag, handing her a shirt. "Here you go, it'll look like a night gown on you compared to me though." He winked at her, grinning when she blushed and dropped back down on the bed, shifting through the pictures of Samantha.

Lamika frowned from her place at the foot of the bed, watching him leaf through the photos. Finally she walked over to stand before him and gently took them away. "You can' keep staring at these." She said softly, leaning over to set them on the nightstand, not taking her eyes off of him. "You have some time before payback… hold off on all the anger and sadness until then and then use it. Don't bury yourself in it now."

"I can't help it." He tried to hide the tears that were filling his brown eyes, lowering his head. "I should've been there for her. I should've been there to protect her. I'm her big brother and I couldn't even play that part right." David masked his eyes with a hand. "I just can't believe she's gone… My baby sister, Sammy." He finally couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around her, just needing comfort from someone, anyone, at the moment.

Lamika at first didn't know what to do. She was in the line of handing out despair and pain, not trying to ease it. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back, mildly disturbed to see a grown man cry though it was breaking her heart at the same time. "There wasn't anything you could have done David. "She whispered. "You couldn't have known what those bastards would do…"

"They'll pay. They're all going to pay." David promised darkly, his eyes taking on a murderous look and let her go, wiping away the tears. "Sorry, I haven't cried since I found out about her death. It was bound to happen… Hope I didn't scare you."

"Erm no, it didn't scare me." Lamika quickly moved away from him, looking uncomfortable. It wasn't the tears, it was the whole thing. Him crying, her making some feeble ass attempts to soothe him. She turned her back on him and sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Your sister was very lucky." She said softly. "To have someone who loved and cared for her as much as you did."

David stood up, knowing he had freaked her out. "You remind me a lot of her, but you have your own personality. You're a hard ass, she wasn't. But you both resemble each other, kinda like you're her evil twin." He laughed softly, turning Lamika around and ran a finger down her cheek. "Thank you Mika."

"Uh sure, no problem." She stared up at him, blinking. "Evil twin? I ain't that damn bad… am I?" Lamika chewed on her lower lip nervously. "Actually don't answer that. I DID try to et you on fire, twice."

Patting her shoulder reassuringly, David chuckled again. "Don't worry about it. I had it coming. I knocked you out a few times, kidnapped you and poured whiskey on you. I guess I can't blame you."

Shrugging, Lamika stepped away as David started going through his bag again, picking up the near empty bottle of Jack and took a fortifying swig, then another, finishing it. She watched him, tilting her head to the side, just now realizing he was still wearing just that damn towel and she was fairly certain it was going to slide off of him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Oh damn…" Lamika groaned, turning around and lighting up a cigarette, working her way towards an early death. "Um… so, where is it we're uh, heading?"

"Houston." David answered, pulling out some clothes. "That's where my show is broadcasting next. You'll see what I do for a living, maybe you've even heard of me and just don't recognize me." He snorted at that thought before pulling on a white beater, dropping the towel and slipping on a pair of blue jeans.

"You said you're a wrestler and I don't watch wrestling." She glanced over her shoulder and quickly turned back around. "You're not shy are you?" Lamika demanded edgily. "The only thing I know about you besides you have a penchant for violence, which the same for me so I'm not knocking you, is who you used… ah… the Leviathan bit."

"Hey, we agreed to let bygones be bygones. Therefore, I feel I should inform you on what I do for a living…" He trailed off, pulling out a gold belt from the bottom of his bag and passed it to her. "I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE and I'm the champion on the brand, show, that I wrestle for. Make sense so far?"

"Not really, no." Lamika admitted, staring at the belt. She cocked her head to the side again. "Wrestling is like fighting and you're the champion because you're the best?"

"Kinda. But it's mostly scripted so we don't get too hurt, even though that doesn't help much. It still hurts like a bitch." David sighed heavily as he raked a hand through his hair, knowing she didn't have a clue what he was talking about and smiled. "You'll see what I mean tomorrow when we go to the show."

"To the show? Wait, you mean I have to go with you? Erm, how is that going to work out?" She demanded, staring at him. She placed her hands on her hips, sighing when the material bunched up, feeling like a damn child in his shirt, it freaking floated on her.

"You'll be backstage with me and you'll stay in my dressing room while I go out to do my thing. Seriously, you need to relax Mika. Nobody is going to hurt you. You can even lock the door if you feel uncomfortable."

She watched as he sorted through his bag again, arching an eyebrow when he held up a tape.

"Watch this." After popping the tape in the VCR, David pulled her down onto the bed with him, planting her right on his lap.

Lamika was at first uncomfortable on his lap but quickly got immersed in the wrestling, grinning a lot because even though he said it was scripted, some of it looked like street brawling to her. "Awww kill him!" She shouted, tossing her lighter at the screen.

When the tape ended she turned on his lap to stare up at him. "That's it?" Lamika sounded disappointed before remembering something. "And by the way, I'm not worried about anybody hurting me, I can handle myself usually." She looked pointedly at his charred chair. "So that's wrestling huh? Wicked."

"You like?" He asked, ignoring her other comments and smiled when she nodded. "If you want, I can get you a ringside seat tomorrow night."

"Really?" Her blue eyes lit up, a wicked smile on her lips. "That'd be awesome. Man, I think you might've hooked me…" Groaning, Lamika buried her face against his chest, lightly smacking his shoulder with her hand. "Thanks." She giggled.

David groaned, but it wasn't because she smacked him. It was because of her hot breath against his skin but he managed to stifle it. "No problem. I'm glad to hook another one." He was referring to his fans, running his hands up and down her sides while she smoked another cigarette. "You have to behave out there though. You can't be jumping the barricade or any of that shit, understood?"

"Oh now that's no fun." Lamika teased, stubbing out the cigarette in an empty glass. "I already knew that David, chill out. I promise, I'll sit there and be as quiet as a mouse." She raised her right hand, crossing her heart with the left, blue eyes glinting mischievously. "Promise."

"You don't gotta be quiet, just behave." He chuckled softly, seeing the evil glint in her eyes and started to wonder if Vince would be interested in her.

***********

"Okay, we're done!" Lamika exclaimed as they walked out of the sixth store. David had dragged her all over the city, insisting she have a new wardrobe, which was a good thing since she had no clothes, a bad thing since the man was a shop-a-holic. She'd wound up with clothes she normally wouldn't have looked twice at, a lot of things she didn't think would be appropriate for her to wear in David's company. Mainly because they showed off her numerous scars and tattoos. He didn't seem to care though.

"Don't you have to be heading off to wherever it is ya gotta be anyway?" Distraction tactic but oh well, she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore shopping.

"Nope, we leave tomorrow. The show got pushed back." David informed her with a smile, knowing she wasn't about to let him drag her into one more store. "I'm starving, let's grab some food and head back to the hotel. I got some more tapes for you to watch and another bottle of Jack."

Once back at the hotel, Lamika kicked off her new shoes and snatched the food away from David, giggling when he growled. She quickly laid it out before getting to work on hers, starving beyond belief. "Shopping is harder then doing a job… At least on a job I got a weapon to fend off morons." She said thoughtfully, licking her fingers before lighting up the last cigarette in her pack.

"We need to talk about that smoking." David announced suddenly, setting his fork down and looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want you smoking anymore, at least until this is finished. No offense, but I hate the smell and they make me physically sick."

Lamika sighed painfully, studying her cigarette before taking another drag off of it. "You're in luck, this is my last one." She said finally, mentally adding 'from this pack'. She was quiet as she finished it, stubbing it out in what was left of her meal before gathering up her personal items and disappearing into the bathroom. When she came back out, she was freshly showered, teeth brushed and wearing a light body spray. "There, now I don't smell like an ashtray, happy?"

"Very." David said with a smile, extending his hand to her and pulled her down onto the bed by her wrist when she refused to take it. He moved her down between his legs, leaning back against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed play on the VCR. "Here."

Lamika took the glass of JD he offered, at first tensing against him but once the wrestling got underway she relaxed, somewhat. "You got your ass handed to you!" She exclaimed, watching one of his matches, wincing when he was met with a chair to the head. "Okay… you said scripted right? Did that hurt or was the chair some kinda prop?" Lamika tilted her head back to look up at him, taking another sip of her drink.

"I told you, it's scripted but that doesn't mean what happens don't hurt." David leaned forward, showing her the fine scar on his forehead and sighed when she frowned. He didn't say anything, just leaned back and watched the tape, pausing it for a moment. "That man you see me wrestling is called Kane. When we get on the road, you need to stay away from him. He's not like the others. Understand?"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Lamika frowned again, watching Kane. Her eyes widened when she seen what he was doing. "Oh fuck, he's scary." She muttered, shivering and leaning back against David, pulling his arms tighter around her, finishing off her drink and resting the cup between her legs. "What do you mean he's not like the others? And what's with the fire shit?"

"That's just it. He likes setting people on fire, in and OUT of the fire. He's not right in the head, but my boss seems to think he has potential. That and he's been in the business for a long time." He sighed, closing his eyes for a second, holding her tighter when she shivered again. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Mika, I promise. You just stay away from him, clear of his path and you'll be fine. I'll beat his ass if he comes near you."

"I'm pretty handy with fire myself. Don'tcha worry, I'll steer clear." She promised, turning her attention back to the television. Kane slipped her mind as she got immersed again, wiggling out of his arms to lay at the end of the bed on her stomach, laughing her ass off. "Oh my god… he walked right into it!"

She groaned when the tape ended, reluctantly pushing herself off of the bed. She sorted through the tapes he had, looking at the dates before popping in the next one, refilling both their glasses before settling back down again, this time on the floor.

"You're really hooked on this shit, aren't ya?" David asked, amusement clearly shining in his eyes. He watched her facial expression as the Hell In A Cell match played, knowing he wasn't in this match but also knew she'd love the brutality and violence it held. David shuddered, never having been in that match, but knew it was coming slowly but surely.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Dude, this is like legal street fighting!" Lamika said, shooting David a look. "I love this!" She eyed the cage, her attention away from him again. Soon she was up on her knees, watching wide eyed. "Holy hell!" She gasped, watching whoever it was get their face busted open on the steel. "That's not even funny, that hurts!" Suddenly turning to stare at him, Lamika's blue eyes narrowed. "Would you really have stuck me in that giant cage?"

David chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe… If you didn't stop behaving like an animal." He replied, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

She heard it though and growled, tossing herself up onto the bed. His cup of Jack Daniels wound up all over her so Lamika grabbed his wrist, turning it sharply until he dropped the glass. "Take it back!" She ordered, her eyes sparkling at the shocked look on his face.

Before David could do anything she used her smaller size and lesser weight to move around him, sitting on his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his neck. "Take it back Davey!"

"Woman, you best get off of me!" David laughed, groaning when she tightened her legs around his neck and couldn't believe how strong she was. She definitely had a keen sense of survival, but he was stronger. He broke the grip, flipped her over his shoulder and pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist with a smirk. "What was that?" David began to tickle her mercilessly, holding both her wrists in one massive hand. "You need to be caged up! I ain't takin' it back Mikey!"

Lamika HATED to be tickled. Really hated it. She rolled underneath him onto her side, gasping when he went with her, his head cracking against the wall. She took advantage to pull her hands free and started throwing punches at his stomach, hard jabs, her fists toughened from brawling. "What's this Mikey shit? And take it back!"

David growled, having hit his head which pissed him off, and shoved her away about a good three feet before stumbling to his own. "What's with this Davey shit?" He shot back at her, his brown eyes hazed over from both pain and anger as he cracked his neck. "No, I'm not taking it back."

She was instantly on her feet, in a fighting stance, hearing his tone and automatically going into survival mode. She sized David up, remembering their previous fights and instantly narrowed her gaze in on his calf, the one she'd done a number on with a knife.

When he took a step towards her, that was all Lamika needed as an incentive. She somersaulted forward, jabbing a finger into the wound before locking her arm around his leg and pulling.

Wincing in pain, David pushed her off of him and grabbed her slender throat, lifting her into the air and shoving her back against the wall. "ENOUGH!" He roared, letting go and limping back to the bed. "FUCK!" He hissed when he seen blood coming from the wound again.

Lamika shook her head, collecting her wits before scrambling to her feet. She'd totally forgotten what a brute David could be but this was all the reminder she needed. She snatched up her coat and bolted, out the door in a heartbeat.

Sighing heavily, David ran a hand down his face, knowing he'd scared the Hell out of her. He slowly got up and retrieved the first aid kit, doctoring himself up. He growled dangerously when pain tore through his leg, the bitch had done a number on it! After he was finished, David lay down and stared up at the ceiling.

She'd be back. She had no choice. He was her survival ticket.

**********

Lamika had no sooner made it out the back door when she was slammed face first into the brick hotel wall. "DAMN!"

"Hola chica." Kara greeted coldly, followed by snickers from the rest of the set, all ten of them. "Think you could hide from me?"

Lamika was spun around by two women she once called friends, both now looking at her like she was scum of the earth. She groaned when Kara pulled out a knife, knowing she was about to die in a painful way and kicked out, knocking the knife away.

"Kill that double dealing bitch!" Kara screamed, holding her sore wrist.

Grunting when she was punched, Lamika managed to break away, whirling around as she was circled in on. She snatched up the knife and twirled it in her fingers, making a 'come on' motion.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." Came David's voice, walking out of the shadows with a blade of his own, a six inch, razor sharp blade. He stopped right besides Lamika, not looking at her, his eyes fastened on the set leader. "Now then ladies, do we have a problem here?" He spun the knife in his hand threateningly.

Kara glared at him angrily, from a safe distance of course. "This ain't none of your concern… LEVIATHAN." She smirked. "Yeah, I know who ya are hombre. That bitch is going straight back to Them, alive or in a body bag. And you-" She screamed when Lamika flung the knife, hitting her in the shoulder.

Lamika growled, pulling out two more throwing daggers she'd lifted earlier, glad now she had. She tossed them both, hitting one girl in the throat and another in the hand when she went for a gun.

Kara ordered a retreat, holding the knife handle in her shoulder, watching as her fallen girl was lifted up and dragged off. "You're both dead!" She spat, backing away. "Fucking dead!"

Bending the blade, a low growl escaped David as he glanced down at Lamika right before throwing the knife. It whistled as it flew, spinning sideways and slit Kara's throat. The blood spilled out of the gash as David walked over, watching her crumple to the ground and retrieved his knife. He stared at the others, taking in the terrified looks on their faces. "Leave now and don't speak a word of this to anyone." He ordered flatly, pulling a wad of money out of his back pocket and throwing it towards them. "We need to leave now. " He said to Lamika, dragging Kara's body to the dumpster against the wall and depositing it inside.

Lamika nodded, getting all three of her blades, watching as her once upon a time family scattered. She knew they wouldn't snitch them out, instead they'd divide the money, talk about how Kara had been a poor leader and start over, it was just the way of life.

**********

Lamika woke up with a start, looking around. She groaned when she realized they must be in Houston and didn't even want to know how long she slept. But they weren't at a hotel. "Um… where are we?" She asked.

David didn't look up from the road, his eyes wide, having drank five cups of coffee to keep his ass awake throughout the trip, breaking speed limits in every state they crossed. "We're almost there."

Sighing, taking in his body posture, Lamika didn't say another word, just kept her eyes glued to the window. Finally after twenty minutes of silence, she cleared her throat. "Thanks… for what you did back there."

"Not a problem." David replied gruffly, sighing in relief when he spotted the hotel they were booked at, pulling into a parking space and cut the engine. He looked over at her, hands still on the steering wheel. "You can run if you want, but you'll wind up dead out there without my help." He stated, still in a gruff tone and got out of the car, heading for the hotel. He knew she'd follow.

Lamika sighed and got out of the, car snatching up her own large bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She ran to catch up with him, halting in the doorways when she seen all the damn giants. "David?" She groaned, unable to see him and started shouldering her way through the people.

David heard her and turned around, knowing she was getting lost in the sea of people and walked towards her, grabbing her arm gently. "Come on." He whispered, guiding her towards the staircase and pushing her through the door. He'd noticed Kane lurking in the shadows and narrowed his eyes at the man, warning him to back off or he'd get hurt. David wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone for Lamika, which both confused and thrilled him at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Lamika felt his hand on her back, gently guiding her. She grunted when two giants came rushing down the stairs, slamming her back into the wall, pausing to look first at her then to David, both speculating before continuing on their way. "Is it always like this?" She asked, slipping behind him so she wouldn't wind up squashed. "And why are you being followed?" She halted, cocking her head to the side, hearing a slow and steady footstep behind them.

"A lot of the guys don't take the elevator." David explained, leading the way up the stairs until they finally reached their floor, pulling her to the side when another guy almost bull rushed them. "Jackass!" David growled, holding her hand tightly. "Yeah, it's always like this. Welcome to the WWE." He grunted, not sounding thrilled and finally arrived at their hotel room door, unlocking it and escorting her in. It was a two bedroom suite. "Pick whichever room you want."

She studied the rooms, finally picking one and deposited her bag on the bed, sighing as she looked around. Another damn hotel.

David walked over to the balcony doors, pressing his head against the cool pane and sighed heavily. So many thoughts were running through his mind, not believing he had jus killed again. He hadn't done that in years and felt sick to his stomach. He had no choice though. Kara would've ran her mouth and then they'd of been royally screwed. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered regretfully.

Lamika wasn't feeling any remorse over having killed one of her 'sisters', knowing the bitch would have killed her if given the chance. She walked out of hr room, shutting the door behind her and halted, frowning when she seen David. She hesitated when she heard his whisper, having a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.

Cautiously, she stepped forward and rested a hand on his back, moving to stand besides him. "You did what you had to David." She said softly.

"I know." He whispered, nothing showing in his eyes as he looked down at her though he did feel bad that he'd murdered again, even if it had been for a good reason. "I promised Sam I wouldn't kill again." He confessed with a heavy heart, his eyes suddenly narrowing. "That was until those screws decided to end her life." He walked away from her. "Do you know what they call themselves Mika?"

"No." She admitted, shaking her head. "Everyone just kinda calls them… Them." She emphasized that last word, raking a hand through her black hair and sighed. She disappeared back into her own room, wishing she could be more help then mentally slapped herself, she was a help. She was the only one who knew the best ways inside that fucking hellhole as well as where a lot of interesting things were located.

"We leave in twenty so get around!" David called through her door. He made a phone call while rifling through his bag, finally tossing the cell aside, growling with frustration. Them? That's what people called it? What the fuck was this, a sick game? David needed answers and he needed them fast.

He couldn't help but think about his sister, about how stupid he was for not being more cautious, more careful, more of a big brother. This stupid job had him on the road all the time, all over the place, when he could've been there to stop Them, kill Them for trying to touch her. Now David's next question was: what did his sister do to deserve this? There had to be a motive.

His thoughts slowly strayed to Lamika and how much she both unnerved and enticed him at the same time. A deadly, but sultry combination.

**********

"Holy shit." Lamika whispered when she seen how parked the underground parking lot at the arena was.

"What?" David asked, looking over at her as he pulled into the parking space reserved especially for him, smirking. "Overwhelming isn't it?" He got out of the car, bag over his shoulder and walked around the car, opening her door. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Lamika allowed him to guide her into the building, feeling more then slightly claustrophobic when she seen how crowded it was, like a tin of sardines. She ignored the curious looks shot a them and sighed, hearing a low comment about her scarred up arms, knowing she shouldn't have worn a tank top.

"Jerks." She muttered. "Hey… I thought I was going to watch the show, not have to be around…" She coughed, not finishing that sentence.

"Antsy much?" David chuckled, pushing her through the crowd. He sighed in relief when they finally reached his dressing room, ushering her in and closing the door behind them. "It doesn't start for another two hours, but it's mandatory everyone be here early. I'll show you to your seat before it starts." He promised.

Lamika looked at him like he had to be kidding her and instantly felt her pockets for a cigarette, groaning when she remembered he wanted her to quit and sighed, walking around the room slowly. A few days in the company of this man and she was already changing herself for him. What the hell?

"So what're we supposed to do for two hours?" She asked finally, turning to stare at him.

"I have to go talk to my boss about my… injury." He paused, eying her and then winking to let her know everything was cool between them. "Then after that, I'm going to show you to your seat and go out there, wrestle my last match for awhile." He chuckled, seeing her eyes light up at the mention of wrestling. "I got you HOOKED."

She looked mildly annoyed before grinning cheekily. "I think I could take you."

"I could take you." David replied, pulling her down onto the couch with him so she was straddling his waist, wrapping his arms around his neck. "But we're going to make an agreement right now Mika. I don't want us fighting anymore. We need to stick together to bring down those clowns. I need you on my side and you need me on yours. We need each other right now more then ever."

Lamika's sized him up, her blue eyes shrewd. "I already knew that. As for what happened at the hotel, I didn't mean to crack your head against the wall." She tried and failed to suppress a smirk. "I just really hate to be tickled."

"I noticed." David snorted, rubbing her back gently with his large hands, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about it Mika, ancient history. We have to quit fighting though, no more violence unless it's directed at other people."

Lamika didn't move her eyes from his for awhile, finally looking at his neck and smiling slightly. "You're pulse is racing, what's wrong?" She asked, peering back at him, catching his hands and holding them in front of her, wedged between their bodies. "Calm down kid."

"I'm not a kid." David gruffly whispered and couldn't resist anymore. Her lips looked to soft, to inviting and he had to find out if they were. He pulled Lamika against him in a strong embrace, kissing with fiery passion and guided her down onto the couch while his hands explored her sides, running them up and down her body. He was probably going to get a foot lodged in his crotch or worse for this, but it'd be worth it just to taste her once.

She tensed instantly when he pulled her down onto the couch, having steered clear of sex since her episode with Them. Lamika pressed her hands against his chest to push him away and instead wound up pulling him closer, suddenly returning the kiss with just as much passion. Her arm moved around his neck as if on it's own accord as she deepened the kiss, her other hand kneading his chest.

David growled from low in the back of his throat, feeling her start to push him away but smirked when she pulled him closer instead. He slid his hands up her tank top, groaning when he felt her tender flesh against his palms, his blood lighting on fire with desire and slid his tongue in her mouth, hoping she didn't get freaked out by his tongue ring.

That tongue ring turned Lamika on even more, driving her wild. She'd always been a big fan of piercing though she didn't have any herself, having seen way to many piercing ripped out in a fight. When she felt one of his massive hands trail down to cup her sex, she moaned in his mouth, arching her hips up against his hand before reaching down to grab his wrist, guiding it down the waistband of her baggy jeans.

David finally tore his lips from hers, not saying a word just trailing fire ridden kisses down her throat. This woman intrigued him to no end, made him want to know more, made him want to fuck her brains out so he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

Lamika nearly flew off the couch when she felt him caress her, her now deep ocean blue eyes flying open. She found herself surprised when she realized she wanted him more then anything, wanting to feel him and it almost scared her. She didn't care anymore though and guided his hand against her, not all that shy at the moment, too into what was happening between them to be shy or scared. She used her other hand to tug his beater over his head, almost crying out from the loss when he moved his hands to help her.

"Ssshhh… keep it down baby." David ordered in a harsh, passionate whisper before attacking her neck again, once again stroking her and groaned again. Damned if she didn't feel good and hot. He slid a finger between her folds, his breath catching in his throat at how hot she was and grunted, moving his finger in and out of her at a slow, teasing pace. "You gonna cum for me Mika?" He whispered gruffly in her ear.

"Yes." She murmured, her hands holding onto his shoulders for dear life as she moved her hips up to meet him, burying her face in his neck to keep from moaning aloud. Lamika hissed, feeling her walls clamp down around his finger, her juices coating him as she came, her body shaking from the sheer force of her orgasm. "Christ…" She whispered.

David smirked, raising his fingers to his lips and licked them clean, staring down into her eyes as he did. "Damn do you taste sweet baby." He murmured, kissing her passionately again.

Then he cursed when there was a knock on the door.

"We'll finish this later, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Lamika hastily sat up, straightening her clothes out and taking a few deep calming breaths. She ignored whoever was at the door, sitting on the edge of the couch, her arms resting on her knees and stared down at the floor, her now loose black hair hiding her crimson face.

David nodded after finding out from Vince's assistant he was ready to see him. He closed the door and turned to face her, keeping his distance. "Vince is ready to see me, my boss. I'll be back shortly. If you want, you can go explore or just stay here. You can even come with me if you want, unless you need to… cool down." He smirked.

Not amused by the smirk, Lamika arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll explore." She said evenly, planning on smoking an emergency cigarette she stuffed in the lining of her pants. She walked past him when he held open the door and they parted ways, quickly making her way out the way he'd brought her in. She stepped outside, leaned back against the building and lit up, inhaling deeply. "Much better."

**********

David made his way to Vince's office and knocked on the door before walking in, rolling his eyes when he seen Vince with one of the Diva's on his lap. "You wanted to see me, boss?" He cleared his throat loudly, snorting when the nameless Diva jumped and dropped down in a chair, propping his feet on the desk. "What's up?"

Vince watched as his floozie vacated the office, not bothering to look ashamed for himself. He just cleared his own throat, ignoring David's feet and leaned back in his chair, staring at David. "You said you were injured." He began without any preamble. "How bad is the injury and how did you get it? And who, by the way, is the woman with you?"

"Who she is, sir, is no business of yours." David stated gravely, his brown eyes peering at his boss through his tinted shades, folding his arms across his chest. "As for the injury, I got jumped, a stab wound to the leg. I'll be out until it's properly healed." He wasn't about to go into detail of Samantha's death, not really in the mood for one and it wasn't anyone's business but his own to begin with.

"I was just wondering David, no need to get defensive." Vince said, smiling slightly. "Hmmm stab wound? Would you be up for one match tonight? Then I'm prepared to give you the time off you need, no pay of course, this wasn't an on the job accident."

"Yeah, I'm up for a match. Whatcha got and do I relinquish the title?" David asked, feeling his heart clench a bit at the thought of having to give up HIS championship.

"No, you won't relinquish the championship. You said you needed time off and I need a way to explain it to the fans." Vince said matter-of-factly. "So you'll be facing Kane tonight and you'll lose. Just… do what you need too, make it look as realistic as possible." That was as close as Vince ever got to saying: get hurt. "Then the time off is yours and you'll also be set up for a storyline when you return, though I might ask you to come in and do some promos over the weeks, update on your condition… the usual."

David had slowly removed his feet from the desk, arching his eyebrow. "You want me to lose to Kane?" He questioned, standing up and removing his shades. "Fine Vince." He was eerily calm. "If I were you, I'd watch the match tonight."

**********

Lamika was lost. She'd finished her cigarette and returned inside only to be swept up in what seemed like a damn stampede. She'd wound up with a few elbows in her ribs, her feet trod on and almost shoved into a wall.

She wasn't happy. Her feet were fine thanks to the steel toed boots but her ribs were a little sore. "Next person who elbows me is going to fucking die." She vowed inwardly.

As if on cue, someone darting by knocked her into the wall.

"That's it!" Lamika shrieked, turning and tackling whoever the fuck it was. She didn't bother looking, just started swinging. "Mind where the hell you're going!" She snarled angrily, not appreciating being ran over anymore.

"Goddamn what the hell is your beef?" Jeff Hardy shouted as he blocked her hits, not believing the audacity of this broad to jump him and groaned when she kneed him in the stomach. "Oh… fuck me…"

She stopped pounding on him but didn't remove from her spot, staring down at her victim through narrowed eyes. "What's my beef? You plowed me into a goddamn wall moron!" She snapped, tugging on his hair angrily before standing up, rubbing the side of her head where she'd connected with the wall.

"Well damn, I'm sorry!" Jeff snapped, rubbing his own head with a groan, not believing how vicious this woman was. "You're not with the WWE."

"You always state the obvious?" She shot back, hands on her hips while she watched him get to his feet. "Like you plow people?" She groaned, side stepping as yet another wrestler came flying down the hall, flattening herself against the wall.

"Come on woman, lemme show you a place where you won't get plowed into." Jeff said, smiling crookedly at her and extended his hand. "The name's Jeff, though you can call me Skittles, everyone does."

Lamika shook her head, not taking his hand and almost groaned when he snatched hers. "Skittles huh?" She eyed his hair. "Nice choice. My name is Mike." She smirked at the raised eyebrow he shot her.

"We all have our nicknames." He grinned back at her, keeping her close to his side and led Mike into the cafeteria. "Welcome to my world!" Jeff announced proudly, seeing the craziness, but at least she wouldn't get plowed, hopefully. "You want anything to drink? My treat."

Smiling, she pulled out a loose roll of bills from the inside of her jeans pocket, which she had put a hole through in order to tape the money to her leg. She'd lifted from enough people to know better then to keep her money in her actual pocket. "How bout a drink on me? Since I did kinda um… beat you up." She cocked her head to the side, staring at him.

"I could never resist a beautiful woman." Jeff grinned, his green eyes twinkling, leading the way to soda machine. "Mountain Dew if you please." He bowed jokingly to her.

"Beautiful my ass." Lamika snorted, slipping the money in and getting his drink. She passed it over before getting herself the same thing. "Is it always this… hectic?"

"Shit, you ain't seen nothing yet." Jeff promised, laughing when her blue eyes widened and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. "This is just for the regular show, it's worse with the PPV's."

"Wow…" Lamika shook her head, letting him lead the way over to the low windows and sat down on the ledge besides him, dangling her legs against the wall. "So you're a wrestler then?" She studied him thoughtfully, he was smaller then some of the monsters she'd seen.

"I'm the crazy son of a bitch around here, yep, I'm a wrestler. You don't watch?" He sounded almost amused.

"Not until like, two days ago." She admitted. "I'm more interested in the fighting then trying to remember who is who." She sniggered at the look on his face. "Cocky aren't ya Skittles?"

"Nah, just crazy." Jeff laughed softly. "I take it you've never heard of TLC matches?"

"Nope. I'm guessing it don't stand for tender loving care either."

"You damn skippy."

Lamika listened curiously for the next hour as he explained the TLC match to her, asking several questions and finally glanced at the clock. "Man… we've been here forever!" She shook her head, trying not to giggle. "Uh oh, I gotta go."

"Why? Where's the fire Mike?" Jeff asked, his eyebrows raising as he stood up, not wanting her to leave yet.

She dropped to the floor, waving Jeff off when he reached out automatically to help her. "Erm, there ain't one technically, but I don't wan to spend the next hour trying to find my way back." She stared at him for a minute. "Hey… could you help me? I was lost when you plowed me and now I have no clue where the Hell I am."

"Sure sweets, anything for a beautiful woman." Jeff teased, winking at her and draping an arm around her shoulders as they strolled out of the caf. "Where ya headed Mike?"

"Um… David's room."

"There's a couple David's, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

"Actually, I don't remember what his ring name is." She admitted, looking guilty. "He um… he has that gold thing, that belt. The championship? That David."

Jeff spewed out his pop, coughing harshly. "You're with… the Animal?" He asked in disbelief, blinking rapidly.

"The Animal?" Lamika echoed, looking amused and nodding. "Yeah, I'm with him but not with him with him, you know? We're sort of… stuck with each other for a few weeks." She cleared her throat, not exactly sure what her relationship with David was at the moment besides they needed each other, sexual tension aside.

"Understood, not my business, sweets." Jeff said instantly, smiling reassuringly at her. He quickly located David's room and knocked once before strolling in. "Looky what I found Animal."

"Thank god…" David's body flooded with relief as he walked over to hug Lamika, nodding at Jeff. "Thanks kid, I owe you."

"Then would be asking her out on a date be too much to ask?"

The look David shot him sent Jeff running.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Lamika swatted David's arm before sticking her head out of the room. "Thanks Skittles!" She grinned when he turned to wave at her before looking at David, almost flailing under the expression on his face. "I uh, got lost."

"Don't worry about it." He held up his hand, stopping her. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you about, about tonight's show, so don't freak out or flip your lid."

She was busy studying him, taking in his black wrestling trunks and getting a really good look at his tattoos. "What about tonight's show?" She asked curiously. "Why would I uh, flip my lid?"

"I'm facing Kane." He stated flatly, that calmness coming over him again. "Boss' orders before I go on leave."

Lamika dropped her gaze to his heavily bandaged calf, feeling bad for doing that all of a sudden. "Um… this isn't good is it?" She murmured. "So do you want me to stay back here then?"

"It's your choice. Either way, the show will go on." David promised darkly.

"I'd prefer to go out and watching." She admitted. "No offense but I get a little lost back here and I don't want to be bored either." She shivered at the tone of his voice, everything about him right now was seriously creeping her out.

"Fine. Let's go." David took her hand, sighing when she hesitantly followed him. "Relax, everything is going to be fine." He promised, leading the way down the hallway.

Once she was in her seat, Lamika waved bye to David and looked around, surprised to see how fast the arena was filling up. Pretty soon she felt like she was being smooshed again, the sound of the people around her deafening though when the show actually kicked off that was even worse. She rested her arms along the guardrail and buried her head for a minute, taking deep calming breaths before looking up.

As the show went on, she found herself cheering along with everyone else throughout the matches, laughing her ass off at some of the things these entertainers did in the ring. Lamika looked up, blinking when she seen Jeff come out onto the stage, shaking her head at what he was doing then grinned, wondering just how crazy he was.

Jeff was having a ball tonight and grinned when he seen Mike, winking at her before sliding into the ring. He focused on his match, out to give her a show, wanting to make sure she'd remember him the next time. It all wound up with him standing on top of the barricade, flashing Mike another grin before leaping.

Lamika actually blushed from that grin, burying her face in her hands and laughing. She let out an ear-piercing whistle when he won, frowning when she heard the girls next to her start shrieking out how much they loved him, hollering for his attention. "Jesus christ…" She muttered, shaking her head.

The show went on, more violence, more humor, more drama. It was a lot like watching a soap opera only it all took place in a ring.

Then explosions erupted.

Lamika looked up, smiling in spite of herself when David walked out, her mouth dropping into an O as she watched him.

Kane was out next, his music hitting the PA system. He made his way down the ramp, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. He got in the ring, did his thing and backed away slightly, well aware Vince had instructed Batista to lose but from the look on David's face, the Animal had other plans.

David walked straight up to Kane, pressing their chest together and didn't make a move. He just clenched his fists at his side, waiting for Kane to throw the first punch.

Shaking his head, Kane refused to take the first swing. He just got right back in David's face, his blue eyes staring into David's brown ones. He slowly looked to the side, staring at Lamika for a moment before slowly turning back to stare at David.

"Stay away from her." David said coldly, finally throwing a massive fist at Kane.

Lamika could only watch the match, covering her face with her hands when she seen Kane rip the bandage from David's calf and instantly going for the wound, like a dog scenting blood. She peeked through her fingers in time to see Kane plunge a large finger into the wound and almost jumped the barricade, almost.

David screamed out in agony, lashing out with kicks and pushing himself up onto his feet. He groaned when he was caught in a choke slam, his body hitting the mat with a sickening thud.

Kane dropped a knee across David's chest before pinning him. He wasn't surprised when he got the one, two, three. That was what Vince had wanted. What Vince hadn't wanted was this: Kane went back to the leg, literally trying to tear the wound open.

He heard David let out another agonizing scream and smirked. Kane finally stood up and slipped through the ropes, halting in front of the barricade to stare at Lamika. He reached out and wiped the blood down her face before leaving.

David was holding his leg against his chest, growling angrily, this hurt worse then when Lamika had actually stabbed him! EMT's were surrounding him, pulling him out of the ring and through his pain he registered he was being taken backstage. "ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY VINCE?" He bellowed when he seen his boss.

Vince nodded dumbly, looking sick at the sight of the blood. "I didn't know Kane would…" He trailed off, nobody ever knew what Kane was going to do. "I have to go find that girl he swiped…. I can't have her suing." He sighed, heading out of the trainer's room.

"Lamika!" David's mind screamed though the next second he was screaming: "WATCH WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING!" At the trainer.

Lamika stormed in and she was PISSED. She was sporting a streak of blood down her forehead, nose and lips as well as an attitude.

"Now miss…" Vince began in a gentle but firm tone. "You know that the WWE is not liable for-"

Lamika punched him.

"GODDAMN IT!" David roared, being held down by two burly guards just so his leg could be stitched up. When this was all said and done, David was going to clock Kane right in his fucking face.

Lamika rolled her eyes as the boss guy started whining about her teeth, sparing a glance at the obviously enraged David and pulled her bandana out of her back pocket, wetting it in the sink and washing her face off.

David finally was allowed to move, rolling off the table and hobbled out into the hallway. He growled when he seen Vince, clobbering him right in the face and sending his boss flying backwards on his ass and out cold. He stepped over the unconscious Vince, snorting and kept on walking, knowing Lamika would follow him. "Fuckin' dick!"

Lamika was silent as she followed David, taking note as a path automatically cleared the way for him. Then she seen why it was cleared.

Kane was standing at the end of the hallway, staring holes through David.

She seen David tense and put a hand on his shoulder. "Can't we leave?" She whispered, not wanting to see him get hurt anymore.

David couldn't even think rationally right now. He just darted for Kane, spearing him to the ground, ignoring his throbbing leg and started hitting him with everyone he had. "Lamika, chair NOW!" He ordered, one hand wrapped around Kane's throat, accepting the chair she instantly supplied him with.

Lamika watched as David proceeded to beat the hell out of Kane with that chair, shrieking when she was shoved out of the way as security came rushing forward, wrenching the two men apart. "David!" She screamed, seeing them try to force him away, one breaking out a stun gun. Lamika dived through the people gathered round and knocked the guard's knee out from under him just as he was going for David. "FUCK!" She wound up getting it instead. Pissed past the point of no return, she turned around and lunged.

David finally stopped, seeing Kane was knocked the fuck out and turned to attack the security, causing them all to scatter and lifted Lamika into his arms. "Calm down Mika." He ordered gruffly, backing away from the guards.

She groaned, rubbing her abdomen as he carted her out of the arena. "That fucking hurt." She muttered, slipping out of his grasp. "You're hurt worse then I am so don't." She snarled when he went to grab her again, snatching away his bag. "David, stop, let's just get the hell outta here before anymore shit happens."

"Fine." He growled, tossing her the keys, clearly not happy right now. "Just fucking drive."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Lamika drug herself only reluctantly out of the bathtub several hours later, the combination of hot water, no food in awhile and alcohol leaving her pleasantly buzzed. Now all she needed was the chance to light a damn cigarette! Sighing, she pulled on her tee shirt and walked over to the door, peeking her head out. "You awake?"

David sighed, nodding, a quarter of JD in his system, making him temporarily forget about the pain in his leg. "What's up Mika?"

She walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, staring down at him. "Why does Kane hate you so much?" She asked, being buzzed enough to have the courage to ask him that, having been mulling over it in the bathtub. "And why is he trying to psych me out?"

"Because he's a fucking lunatic. The man hasn't liked me from day one and I don't like him." David made it sound like the simplest thing in the world, sitting up to look at her. "What did he do to you Lamika?"

"He just used my face as a canvas as your blood as the paint." She frowned. "I'd like to cocock the son of a bitch. Calm down."

"I am calm." He stated, looking relaxed and thoroughly calm though inside him a deep, dark hatred was brewing inside of him. "We're leaving tomorrow. We're leaving so he can't psych you out anymore."

"I didn't say he was psyching me out. I asked why he was TRYING to psych me out!" Lamika said indignantly, moving off the bed to stand up. "Christ you're such a bear!"

"Sorry." He grunted. "I don't mean to be Mika. I'm sorry, come here please." He gently commanded, holding out his hand to her.

Reluctantly, she took it, letting him pull her back down on the bed. "I'm really sorry about what I did to your leg." She whispered. "If I would've known what kinda trouble…" Lamika shook her head. "Okay, I'm not REALLY sorry cause you flung that knife in my thigh first but I'm sorry that Kane took advantage of it."

"It's fine." David whispered back, pulling her down to lay on his chest, running his fingers through her hair. "I deserved it after what I did to you, like you said. I had it coming and I knew the son of a bitch was going to take advantage. I just hope you enjoyed the show."

Lamika snuggled against him, running her fingers up and down his side. "It was pretty cool until your match." She admitted. "Oh god… Skittles is fucking crazy though… when he did that shit off the rail thing!"

"That's Jeff for you. That boy is insane. I guess I'm gonna have to show you a tape of the TLC matches. You talk about brutality. That's almost as bad as Hell In A Cell." He informed her, smirking when her eyes lit up. "Do you know what a TLC match is?"

"Tables, ladders and chairs." Lamika said promptly, giggling at the look on his face. She propped her head up on her hands, more then comfortable laying on him and smiled slightly. "Jeff kept me in the cafeteria for an hour explaining the finer points of TLC matches to me." She explained.

"That don't surprise me." David chuckled and shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Wrestling aside, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about…" He trailed off, taking another swig of his Jack. "You don't hate me for… earlier right?"

She took the bottle and downed a few shots in one gulp, not spilling a drop before setting it aside on the nightstand. "No… if I hated you, I'd of made the attempt to kill you. You should know at by now." Her blue eyes moved to his lips.

Smiling slightly, David pulled her back down. "Shall we try again?" He murmured, not giving her the chance to reply before capturing her lips in a soft caress.

Lamika melted against him instantly, kissing him back just as softly. She tilted her head to the side when he deepened the kiss, tasting his mouth, which tasted of JD and something else that could became very addicting. "Mmm…" She murmured, pulling away to nuzzle his neck.

David groaned, wrapping her up in his strong arms, capturing her mouth again, this time kissing her more passionately and urgently. Rolling her over onto her back, he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, groaning when he tasted her yet again. "So beautiful…" He whispered against her lips.

She ran her hands up his broad back, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. Then Lamika became acutely aware of the fact that the only clothes he wore were his wrestling trunks and all she was in was a flimsy tee shirt. "David…" She whispered, her eyes darkening with passion.

"This is at your pace. I'm not forcing you into anything." He gruffly whispered, his hands skimming down her thighs.

Lamika felt a rush of relief course through her, not even aware she'd been worried, when he said that. She slowly moved out from under him, smiling when he rolled onto his back and moved down so she was straddling his thighs. Hooking her hands into the waistband of his trunks, Lamika slowly tugged them down, taking her time and studying his body as she did.

"Your pace Lamika." He repeated softly, wanting to assure her that this was entirely in her hands.

She didn't answer him with words, just moved down to kneel between his legs and took his erected cock in her hand. She brought her small hands up it, one after the other, watching the pre-cum that gathered on the tip before bending her head down to flick it with her tongue. Lamika glanced up at him for a moment, swirling the tip of her tongue around the head of his dick, starting at the head and then down, bringing her tongue up in long, teasing strokes, like licking an ice cream cone.

"Jesus christ…" David gasped out, raking his hands through his hair and down his face, not believing how good her mouth felt around him. He groaned from low in the back of his throat, staring down at her, watching her suck him off. "Goddamn Lamika…"

Lamika smirked before taking him in her mouth again, slowly bobbing her head on him, swirling her tongue against his dick in figure eight patterns. She stopped long enough to lick away the pre-cum again, licking her lips hungrily before moving back down on him, her hands now kneading his hips, moaning around him. She'd never liked giving oral sex before but this could turn into a worse habit then her smoking.

He couldn't take it anymore, feeling his balls tightening, gripping the bed sheets so he didn't rip her hair out and felt his release tearing throughout his body. David growled, shooting his load into her very willing mouth, grunting as she continued to suck him, milking him dry. "Holy fuck!" He coughed out, collapsing back on the bed, breathing raggedly.

Lamika licked her lips clean before licking his cock clean as well, making sure she didn't leave a drop. She finally rolled off of the bed, grabbing the bottle of JD and took a long swallow, smirking at him. "You all right?"

"I'll be fine if you get your cute little ass back here." He rumbled, reaching out for her and groaning when she danced out of reach.

Shaking her head, Lamika took another drink, swaying on her feet lightly, feeling something like a head rush as she stared into his eyes. "How bout you just come wake me up when you're rested and ready to go?" She suggested, her lips curling into a teasing smile before disappearing into her bedroom.

She made it as far as the bed and promptly collapsed, rolling onto her back and managing one last drink, setting the bottle on the floor. She licked her lips, thinking 'yeah, worse then nicotine' and groaned. "Great, gonna have to break that addiction next."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Lamika sighed, staring at the bottle of Mountain Dew before her, finally opening it and taking a swallow. She groaned, hating this and rolled over on the bed. She reached over onto the nightstand and automatically pressed play on the CD player, blasting Puddle of Mudd's 'Control' throughout the bedroom and put it on repeat.

They were back in Washington D.C., this time at David's actual home instead of a hotel. Which begged the question: Why didn't he stay there before? Lamika had figured he didn't want to be surrounded with memories or something.

She pulled the blanket up over her head, sighing again. For the past three days since they'd arrived, David had been quiet, which made her assume something was up. Now that they were back in Washington, she was suck inside until it was time for the attack, her ass automatically on the line if she stepped out the door.

"Fuck…" She groaned, reluctantly pulling her butt out of bed and hit the shower. After wards she just pulled on her camouflage pants and a tan tank top, bouncing around the room, not wanting to go outside her room, not wanting to see David period.

She had a lot of pent-up energy, partially due to the fact that she had spent a few days sexually frustrated until finally just burying herself in a tub full of cold water. "CHRIST!" She shrieked, knowing the music would cover it and opened the window, pulling a pack of smokes she'd lifted off of a stranger in the airport and leaned her head out, lighting up.

**********

David groaned, slowly opening his eyes and groaned some more, hearing the loud music blasting from Lamika's room. He slowly rolled out of bed, rubbing the back of his neck. Another sleepless night thanks to a nightmare about Sammy.

"Sam…" He murmured.

He did his morning routine and headed downstairs, contemplating eating something then decided against it, not really hungry anyways. He hadn't been hungry since stepping foot inside his house. Just to keep his mind off of his nightmare, he selected a DVD and popped it in, dropping down on the couch, trying to relax.

"How long are we going to be here?" Lamika asked flatly from behind him, arms folded across her chest as she stared down at him.

"Until it's time." He replied, not bothering to look up at her. "Why?"

"Never mind." She muttered. She was getting bored, traveling and always being cooped up in one place or another was getting on her nerves. Lamika was by nature someone always on the move, which is why the street life hadn't overly bothered her, but it was coming and going as she pleased generally. She raked a hand through her hair. "Enjoy your flick David."

"Mika, wait." David stood up, stopping her from heading back upstairs. "You made the decision to say here with me. You made the decision to help me stop these fucker, but we're waiting for the perfect moment. Once it comes, we'll do it. You wanna go out now? Fine, go ahead. But you know your ass in on everyone's hit list right now." He reminded, gently but firmly.

Lamika had been pretty mellow for the past three days but several factors were already riding her nerves to the edge so she blew. "Because of you! If you'd of just let me pay for the damage to your car that night I wouldn't be in this position!" She snapped, backing away from him.

"Nobody is forcing you to stay here!" David's temper was quickly on the rise now, backing away as well, knowing he'd either kiss her breathless or knock her the fuck out. "You want to go? GO! Go, Lamika! I'm not keeping you here against your will! You gave me what I needed to know about Sammy! You don't like it here then leave and don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way OUT!"

Staring hatefully at him, she pulled a black bandana out of her back pocket and flashed him a hand gesture that was definitely not friendly, masking the hurt she was feeling. "Yeah David, I gave you what you NEEDED didn't I?" She snarled, hocking a wad of spit at him before storming out of the house.

It'd been brewing between them and had finally exploded. David sighed, shaking his head. He'd been waiting for it and could only hope she didn't get herself killed. "What am I supposed to do now Sammy?" He asked the silence around him.

**********

Lamika was having a seriously bad first day back on the streets. She'd stopped to check her pockets to make sure she brought her knife and petty cash only to wind up being knocked out, AGAIN.

When she came too she was surrounded by her old set, apparently they were deciding what to do with her. Then came the deal. She was now pacing the floor in the basement, scuffing the dirt with her shoes, debating on what to do. She had an hour left to decide and sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Fuck him…"

**********

David had sat around all damn day being worried about Lamika and wishing she'd come back already. He didn't know why he was worried other then the fact that she was back out on the streets terrified him.

Sighing heavily, he scrubbed his face with his hands, knowing he had to step up the plans. He wanted to take out those bastards fast and hard, not wanting them to know he was coming. "This ends TONIGHT." He said aloud, getting to his feet.

**********

"You ready to talk yet?"

Lamika looked up at the new set leader, Justine, walked down the steps and folded her arms across her chest, keeping silent.

"Come on Mike, ya know I don't wanna hurt you. I actually like your double crossin' ass. That and you could still have a place here, we could still use someone with your talents. You don't talk and you go straight to Them. They wanna know what you told Leviathan." Justine said, snapping her fingers coldly.

"Get bent."

"Wrong answer." Justine stepped back to let the other handle business, shaking her head. "What a waste… send her off, with a note sayin' we're sqaure now, we don't owe 'em jack shit now. I ain't messing with Leviathan any more, not if he's really back."

**********

Stepping out into the night, David wasn't David anymore, he was Leviathan, a mean and heartless sonbitch. He and the men he'd dug up were not more then two hundred feet away from the 'camp' Lamika had described, all wearing black and packing some sort of weapon.

David favored his knives.

"Let's get this done." He said in a low, eerily calm voice that carried to everyone around him even though it was barely audible.

**********

Lamika groaned, flinching when cold water was splashed on her. She tensed, remembering where she was and what had happened before passing out. Upon being delivered to Them, she'd instantly been interrogated, with a straight edged razor blade. She managed to keep her mouth shut, except to scream in pain, until she blacked out. She tried to move but found she couldn't, looking up to find her hands tied above her to some kind of metal pole. That wasn't good, last time she'd been in this position… Her eyes snapped forward.

"What'd you tell him Mikey?"

Lamika shook her head, not saying a word. She might've hated David but she hated these fuckers even more. She screamed when she felt something hotter then Hades pressed against her left shoulder blade.

"Now, let's try this again…."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Lamika screamed as she was cruelly hauled off of the pole, her freshly branded shoulder throbbing. She hit the pavement on her hands and knees and coughed through her tears. Slowly, she started to get up but winded up eating concrete as a heavy boot was planted on her bare back.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM BITCH?"

She managed to flash the two fingered salute.

"Take her out back, pass her around if you like, but I want this whore shot and THIS time, make sure she DOESN'T escape."

Lamika raised her eyes up to the speaker as she was dragged off, blue orbs widening. "NO! Fucking shoot me now!" She screamed desperately, not about to go through being raped again.

**********

David heard Lamika screaming and stopped instantly, him and his group blending in with the darkness. His brown eyes narrowed when he seen her being surrounded by at least six guys who all started ripping at the few remaining clothes left on her. He growled, a blade appearing in his hand.

"LEVIATHAN!" One of them shouted and got the blade in his throat for his troubles.

David smirked wickedly, looking positively cruel and stepped out of the shadows, quickly making his way to Lamika and cut away her restraints. "I got you." He murmured, lifting her up, turning and stabbing another enemy right in the heart when the guy tried to sneak attack him. "KILL THEM ALL!" He ordered.

Lamika snatched a knife from him and slipped away, not caring if her clothes were falling off of her. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was and didn't say a word, just crooked a finger and took off running, slashing at anyone who got to close.

David went through the people like they were nothing. Stabbing one here, slicing another there, blood coating him which only fueled his rage even more. He knew his men had it and followed her, finally coming to a halt when she pointed to a small building, almost like a garage. "Stay here." He growled, walking through the open doors.

Lamika slumped onto the ground, her body one giant ache and just hunched over on her knees, waiting for either David to come back out or someone to shoot her.

"I should've known it was you." David spat once inside.

"Honestly, how could you not have known? I thought the brand on your darling sister's thigh would have given it away. Or didn't you notice… David?"

"Are you ready to die motherfucker?" He asked, his voice low and deadly, baring his teeth. "You killed my sister to get to me, didn't you." It wasn't a question, remembering how the man before him had once been his deadliest enemy back in the old days. "Believe me Mogney, tonight, you're MY bitch."

"I killed your sister because she was snooping around writing some mealy mouthed little article about the 'gangs' of her hometown. She came here one weekend, did some investigating and found out a little too much. I had her kidnapped, brought here and… well the rest is history. You being her brother wasn't' something I'd known… until she mentioned it, begging me not to hurt her." Mogney smiled serenely, truly twisted. "She begged so sweetly, she was such a GOOD girl, best cock sucking slut there ever was. Too bad I had to kill her."

"I hope you enjoyed that because now it's your turn to die a sick and twisted death." David said coldly.

Two silver discs flashed before Mogney's right arm dropped to the floor, blood spraying over the walls.

"My sister was just doing her job." He threw two more. "You're going to wished you NEVER fucked with her."

Mogney was now on the ground, bleeding to death from the loss of his upper limbs. He coughed, looking like he was about to go into shock, his eyes moving past David to Lamika who had appeared in the doorway to watch. "I should have killed you…" He rasped, his eyes unfocused for a minute before looking back at David, flashing another twisted grin, though it was obvious he was in serious pain. "LAMIKA is the one who LED me right to Samantha." He revealed, hunching over, coughing violently. "Right to her…"

"She might have led you to her, but YOU'RE the one who murdered my sister." David stated, no remorse shining in his eyes, throwing another blade, this time lodging it right in Mogney's chest. "Lamika was just your little tool in this Mogney, but that doesn't matter. I have Samantha's REAL murderer!" He finished off the man by placing his massive hands on either side of Mogney's head and twisting, hearing the sickening snap and smiling grimly.

He slowly turned around to stare down at Lamika. "It's over Mika." He said in a softer tone. "It's finally over."

Lamika backed away from him, not sure if he was going to kill her or not, her eyes wide. "I didn't know David!" She whispered, wincing, a hand flying to her shoulder before dropping to her knees, groaning and beginning to cough. "Fuck…" She hissed, spitting out a mouthful of blood, falling to her back and started laughing, everything around her sliding out of focus. "Fuck… this is what I get…" She shook her head, coughing again before going limp.

David's eyes widened as he immediately picked her up. "Don't you die on me, Lamika!" He ordered harshly, running out of the house with her in his arms, looking up when he seen his gang assembled before him. "Torch this place." Were his orders before hauling ass out of there.

**********

"Internal injuries, nothing broken thank god but some severe bruising. Lacerations on her back, almost like a whip or something really sharp was used on her…"

Lamika groaned, hearing some voices floating in and out of her head.

"Some kind of burn, a brand, on her left shoulder… any longer and it would have been seriously infected… minor scrapes…"

She opened her eyes, flinched and closed them again. "Someone dim the damn lights…"

**********

David was now back at his house, freshly showered, all traces of Leviathan gone. He'd paid off the guys he'd recruited after they confirmed the place was torched, then the nightly news showing the scene, flames raging from the camp. He smirked, flicking off the television and padded over to the window.

It was done. The deal was over with. David had already given the hospital his billing information, paying for everything needed to care for Lamika. He knew she didn't know what she'd done with Sammy, and he also knew he'd probably never see her again.

Sighing, David finally walked over to the fireplace and threw the picture of Samantha he'd been carrying in it, watching as the flames devoured it, tears rolling down his cheeks. He downed his glass of whiskey, resting a hand on the mantle. "Goodbye Sammy."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

~A Month Later~

Lamika groaned, wiping her hands off on the bottom of her coveralls, sliding out from underneath the car she'd been working on to accept the newspaper her friend held out to her. She smiled sadly, unrolling it and felt a tear sliding down her cheek. It was the article Samantha had been writing on gangs, followed by a liner from the editor stating how she had died and how the article had been 'recovered' by someone who'd only signed the package as 'Mike.'

"Now I feel better." She muttered, rolling the paper back up and getting to her feet. She'd gotten this job days after being released from the hospital, finally earning honest money. Her boss had fronted her the money for a small apartment and so far she'd managed to steer clear of the gang life, though that had died down a lot since Mogney and his crew had been hacked to bits.

She clocked out and headed home, walking down the street with the paper tucked under her arm. She'd felt guilty when she heard she was the reason Mogney had found Samantha and this was her way of making peace with herself.

**********

David was sitting in his bedroom, having been off the road for two weeks and opened the newspaper he'd been sent by one of his friends. Tears filled his eyes when he seen his sister's article, his breath catching in his throat and read the name 'Mike'.

"Lamika…" He whispered, finishing the article and tossing the paper down onto the bed. He stood up and walked over to press his forehead against the cool glass window pane, sighing heavily. "Where are you?" He murmured.

**********

_Everybody's got a hunger  
No matter where they are  
Everybody clings to their own fear  
Everybody hides some scar_

_Precious pain  
Empty and cold but it keeps me alive  
I gave it my soul so that I could survive  
Keeping me safe in these chains  
Precious pain_

_Everybody's got a reason  
To abandon their plan  
How can I think of tomorrow  
With my sorrow in hand_

_Precious pain  
Empty and cold but it keeps me alive  
I gave it my soul so that I could survive  
Keeping me safe in these chains  
Precious pain_

_Each road that I walk down  
Reminds me of you  
This whole town is haunted  
There'll never be anything new_

_Precious pain  
Empty and cold but it keeps me alive  
I gave it my soul so that I could survive  
Keeping me safe in these chains  
Precious pain_

**********

Lamika showered and changed once she got home, having swapped her baggy jeans in for form fitting ones and long sleeved tops, looking like an actual adult. She sighed, brushing her hair out before picking up her wallet and stuffing it into her back pocket and walking out the door, locking it behind her.

She had just gotten paid and needed to restock her pantry, she was living on bread and peanut butter. But at least it was honest bread and peanut butter, which made her smile. She hurried down the street to the grocery store, slipped a basket over her arm and started browsing the aisles, her mind wandering back to that article.

She filled her basket with a head of lettuces, baby carrots and ranch dressing, finally halting to debate whether she wanted a six pack of Miller Lite or a four pack of wine coolers, her treat. She went with the wine coolers, glancing down at the basket and sighed. Now she needed some kind of meat, maybe hamburger, she'd been craving a cheeseburger and she had all that bread at home…

Shaking her head, Lamika headed over to the meat section, halting to study the packages before her, sweeping her black hair over her shoulder. She frowned when someone bumped right into her, grunting as she stumbled forward.

"I'm sor-"

She'd been about to say 'no worries' but it died on her lips. "David." She whispered, taking another step back. She cleared her throat, not sure of what to say to the man who'd apparently dropped her off at the hospital and then walked out of her life. Not that Lamika blamed him. It was her fault his sister was dead. She felt the familiar rush of shame, her cheeks burning brightly and lowered her head, deciding to skip the hamburger and just leave.

"Wait." David softly ordered, grabbing her arm to keep her from walking away, moving to stand in front of her. "How are you?" He asked gently, staring down at her, seeing the tears pooling in her blue eyes.

Lamika nodded, looking up at him hesitantly. "I'm good… I have a job, a real one, I mean." She laughed at herself, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "And a place of my own." She shrugged. "How about you David? Back on the road?"

"Not at the moment." He replied with a slight smile, rubbing the back of his neck and slowly released her arm. God, what he wanted to do was pull Lamika into his arms and not let her go but he thought better of it. "That's great Mika, I'm really happy for you, I'm glad you're getting the life you deserve."

She returned the smile, not about to tell him she lived in an apartment where the water only ran cold, had a broken window that the landlord refused to fix and she was pretty sure there were mice. "Yeah… I uh, guess I'll let you get back to your shopping." She raked a hand through her hair, looking away from him, feeling like she would cry again. "Bye David, nice seeing you." She whispered, biting down on her lower lip before disappearing down the next aisle.

David just stood there for a minute, trying to get his thoughts straight. He finally dropped his own basket and took off after her, seeing her walking out of the store. He halted outside, grunting in surprise when it started to pour. "What do you want out of life?" He shouted at her over the rain.

Lamika turned around, blinking at him, stuffing her hands in her pockets, having abandoned her own basket after seeing the line of people. She stared at him, not caring that she was getting soaked and cocked her head to the side. "Peace." She shouted back. Peace with herself, her life to be peaceful, tired of the war and violence. "What do you want out of life?"

David crossed the street to where she stood, not caring if the rain was beating down and him, and pulled her into his arms, staring down into her blue eyes. "You, Lamika. I want you." He murmured before kissing her, wrapping her in his strong embrace.

Lamika melted against him, shrieking and leaping back when a car sped by, now thoroughly drenched. She dragged him with her, standing under an overhang, just staring up at him. "You sure? After everything I've done?" She asked slowly.

"You didn't know about Samantha, right Mika?"

She shook her head, for once the guilt didn't shine in her eyes, she'd made her peace with herself and hopefully with Samantha. "No, I didn't." Lamika answered honestly. "I was sent out on a job to locate some ex-banger who'd turned straight after snitching, well, that was what I was told anyway." She brushed her soaking wet hair back over her shoulders. "If I'd of known the truth, I never would have done it."

"Which is why I want you in my life. I want you, Lamika. I can't explain what I feel for you because, honestly, I don't know. All I know is that you were brought to me that night for a reason. You knew about the group and you helped me to destroy them for Samantha. You'll never know how thankful I am that you came into my life, but I refuse to let you walk out of it again."

Lamika smiled, draping her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, no longer minding the rain, not when she had him to keep her warm.

THE END

~Song by Melissa Etheridge~


End file.
